Diarios de Caza I : Cazadores de Arena
by Seewind
Summary: Cinco jóvenes deben aprender a ser cazadores recorriendo el mundo. Pero quizás su destino no es tan simple...  PARTE I DE DIARIOS DE CAZA
1. Orgullo de Pescador

**DIARIOS DE CAZA I: ****CAZADORES DE ARENA**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes me pertenecen, pero el mundo en el que se encuentran es propiedad de CAPCOM.

**N/A: **Primera parte de la saga de Diarios de Caza.

CAPÍTULO I: ORGULLO DE PESCADOR

_ Una llamarada letal cruza ante mis ojos. Algunas ascuas, ajenas al peligro, quedan flotando en el aire, frente a mí. Mas no presto ya atención a su baile. Oigo un aleteo sobre mi cabeza, presiento el fin. Y recuerdo todo lo que sufrí y luché por mi sueño. Un rugido de ultratumba celebra la inminente victoria de la caza, aturdiendo mis sentidos y obligándome a caer en la cruda realidad. Miro al cielo, pero el casco, la ceniza y el cansancio me nublan la vista. No me permito una lágrima, no ahora; obligo a mi cobarde valor a salir de su escondite y me deshago del yelmo. Ya veo cómo baja en picado hacía mí. Y miro desafiante lo último que veré: unos ojos azules cargados de furia animal._

La aldea dormitaba tranquila cuando el ruido del barco a lo lejos la despertó, previniendo de su llegada. En pocos minutos la pescadera estaba en su puesto lista para recibir a sus chicos con su preciada mercancía.

Poco después toda la población de Tatuee se ocupaba de sus quehaceres diarios. El barco ya había llegado, tras una larga temporada de pesca. Arrowanas, atunes, un par de sarqs y montones de peces dorados. Todo se descargaba mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Mamma.

- ¡Buen trabajo!- felicitó ella a sus chicos- no sé de dónde demonios habéis sacado todo esto y no sé si quiero saberlo, ¡pero lo declaro nuestro lugar de pesca oficial!

- ¡Ja! Pues prepárate para hacerte rica porque no creo que nadie más se atreva a acercarse por allí.

- Un lugar peligroso ¿eh? Bueno, por eso crié siete hijos tan valientes y fornidos como vosotros.

- Deberías alegrarte de lo que te hemos traído- dijo el menor de ellos- porque no pienso volver.

- ¿Y tú te haces llamar marinero?- se burló otro- tú lo tienes el barro en las venas ¡venga, hombre! ¿dónde ha quedado eso de "vamos a patearle el trasero a ese Ludroth melenudo"?

- ¡Dejaos de cháchara y a trabajar!- los riñó su madre- Voy a empezar a vender, ya decidiremos más tarde si volvéis allí o no.

El jefe de la aldea salió de su choza. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ser quién debía encargarse de que todo vaya bien. El barco de pesca había llegado con todos sus tripulantes, afortunadamente. Cada vez que se marchaban temía por sus vidas, como si de frágiles florecillas se tratasen en lugar de rudos marineros con experiencia. Ahora entendía a su padre. Y cómo lo echaba de menos. Volvió la vista. Miró el bosque. Cuánta gente perdida entre sus árboles se conocía… y cuánta no se había descubierto aún.

Se dispuso a despertar a sus aprendices cuando advirtió de reojo una sombra en el portón de la aldea. Miró mejor. "La responsabilidad me está volviendo paranoico" se dijo. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a la rutina que tiraba de él.


	2. Cinco al Amanecer

CAPÍTULO II: CINCO AL AMANECER

Ya en su choza respiró. El brazo le sangraba un poco. "Demasiado lenta". Se conformó con un vendaje improvisado y un sorbo de Vitaleche . Después se metió en la cama a sabiendas de que no era para dormir. Susurró en soledad:

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

- ¡Arriba! No seáis perezosas y despertaos- una voz profunda como el gruñido de un Rhenoplos inundó la estancia, acompañando la luz de la mañana que ya interrumpía el sueño de su compañera- Os quiero levantadas y preparadas ahora mismo en la puerta de la aldea o si no os quedaréis aquí- amenazó- no pienso esperaros. Poneos algo cómodo y ligero.- salió de la estancia como un torbellino, dejando a las dos muchachas en silencio.

La que no había dormido aquella noche se levantó, se lavó un poco la herida y se puso su armadura. Le resultaba más confortable la acuática, pero tenía que mantener oculto el brazo, así que optó por la de cuero. El tejido de se adaptaba perfectamente a su figura, algo más musculada de lo que debiera haber sido. Se ajustó el cinturón, cogió su arma y su escudo y apremió a su amiga que ya se vestía perezosamente.

- ¡Date prisa Teia! ¡Esta vez no pienso cubrirte!

Corrió afuera. La aldea ya bullía de vitalidad. Se dirigió al portón mientras saludaba al artesano wyveriano.

- ¡Löwin! Estuve trabajando anoche en tu lanza. Cuando vengas luego puedes recogerla, todavía me quedan los últimos retoques

Ella sonrió:

- ¿Cuándo no te quedan a ti los últimos retoques?

- Ya sabes lo que siempre digo: la perfección nace de la dedicación. – argumentó el anciano musculoso.

- ¿Es que crees que si no fuese así te dejaría toquetear mis armas? – bromeó mientas se despedía con un leve gesto. Todavía pudo oír su respuesta:

- ¡Pero soy el mejor! ¡No te daré el gusto de darme una patada en el trasero por hacer mal mi trabajo!

Meneó la cabeza, agitando el pelo y sonrió. Ya estaba llegando junto a Nataro. Escuchó con su fino oído de cazadora a su compañera alcanzarla, jadeando. Esta se ajustó su ballesta ligera la espalda.

- Podías haberme dicho que era tan tarde- rechistó.

- No te habrías dado prisa ni aunque se hubiera colado un Gran Jaggi en la aldea.- bromeó- Te lo aseguro, son muchos años de experiencia.

Cuando llegaron al portón los chicos ya las esperaban. Löwin reconoció las cuatro figuras: Nataro, el jefe y sus tres amigos.

- Habéis llegado a tiempo, ¡estaba a punto de jubilarme!- dijo molesto uno de ellos.

- Muy gracioso, Noz.- replicó Teia.

- Los malos hábitos nunca se quitan ¿eh, dormilona?- bromeó Thoras propinándole un empujón con su fuerte brazo.

- Hola, chicas. Creíamos que no veníais- el último joven en intervenir fue Gio, que no dejaba de mirar a Teia. Esta le miraba también. Y para resolver aquel incómodo momento, Löwin intervino:

- ¿Y dejaros solos para que os rompáis algo? No, me sentiría muy culpable.

- Tu sentido del humor mejora con los años. No dejas de sorprenderme.- la picó Noz.

- No sería tan extraño que te salvara el culo… otra vez.- le recordó, mirando sus ojos azules.

- Bueno, ya basta. No empecéis a discutir otra vez- cortó Nataro, cruzando sus bronceados brazos de jefe.- Nos vamos. Dejad vuestras armas aquí.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y con qué se supone que vamos a pelear? Porque no creo que vayamos a cazar ni a un Aptonoth a puñetazo limpio, sinceramente.- dijo el de ojos azules.

- Anda Noz, deja de quejarte. Si tú no puedes matar al tuyo, ya lo hago yo por ti.- rió Thoras y, acto seguido empezaron a darse amistosos empellones.

- Nadie va a cazar nada a golpes.- informó el jefe- Hoy vamos a coger huevos de Epioth. ¿Sabe alguien para qué se usan?

- Venga Teia, ilumínanos con tu sabiduría- ironizó Noz. Ésta alzó la vista para sacarle la lengua al más alto de los cinco aprendices antes de responder:

- Se usan en la fiesta de Tatuee. Se pone uno en cada puerta, para que lleve fertilidad y paz a los que viven allí hasta el año siguiente, ya que eso es lo que simbolizan los Epioth.

- ¿Y cómo es que yo no he visto ningún huevo de esos en las puertas?- preguntó Thoras.

- Porque su aspecto no es el de un huevo, sino de un coral rojo grande.- contestó el maestro.

Un "ahh" generalizado hizo que éste sonriera, atusándose su barba, ya grisácea a pesar de su juventud.

- Pero que poco sabéis de vuestra cultura- rió.

- Toda la vida engañados, debería darte vergüenza, Nataro. A los jóvenes se les tiene que enseñar sus tradiciones, hombre.

- Noz, tú tampoco habrías puesto mucho interés en aprenderlas- dijo Teia.

- Eso es cierto, pero al menos debería haberlo intentado, ¿no? Para eso es nuestro maestro.

- Tú ya eres un caso perdido, no hay esperanzas contigo.

- Desde luego tú no tienes ninguna, Löwin.

Ésta le observó alzando una ceja molesta. Él la miraba mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo muy corto para "tener algo menos que hacer por las mañanas", como solía decir. Su armadura de cuero se ajustaba a su torso musculado. Al ser el más alto de todos, tenía la costumbre de encorvarse ligeramente. Pasaba su peso de una pierna a otra, impaciente por salir al bosque. Bromeaba incluso allí fuera, dónde no estaba permitido que algo saliera mal. Era imprudente, con una mente demasiado ágil para tomar decisiones cuando salían de caza. Pero tenía esa suerte propia de los que dan el primer paso, pensó. Incluso con las chicas. "Alto, fuerte y guapo ¿cómo no las va a conquistar a todas?" solía decir Teia. Sin embargo era arrogante y algo engreído en su opinión. Demasiado acostumbrado a que le halaguen. Y su manía de ridiculizar a todo el mundo, como si él estuviera por encima, la irritaba. Además era terriblemente cabezota. Y como ella tampoco se quedaba corta – aunque nunca lo reconociera en voz alta – si no estaban discutiendo, se ignoraban el uno al otro.

- Tampoco me interesaba tenerlas imbécil. No encuentro muy atractiva tu cara de Giggi.

Cuando él iba a responder, el adulto intervino:

- Os aviso, hoy no estoy para peleas. Vámonos,- echó a andar, atravesando las puertas de madera- esta luz no se puede desaprovechar. Hoy no.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Gio, colocándose cerca de Teia disimuladamente. Thoras les seguía, bromeando con Noz. Löwin iba a la derecha de su amiga, comprobando que la sangre del brazo no manchase su armadura sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

- Buena pregunta. Thoras, Noz: atended, esto es importante.- se aclaró la garganta- ¿No os habéis preguntado por qué no tenéis ahora mismo una cría de Epioth a la puerta de vuestras chozas?

- Es cierto, los huevos de Epioth se abren a los siete meses. ¿Por qué los nuestros no lo hacen?- se intrigó Teia, desconcertada. Frunció el ceño y algunos mechones rubios cayeron sobre su rostro, escapándose de la coleta alta. Tenía el pelo largo y suave, con reflejos dorados cuando le daba el sol del atardecer. Era algo más delgada que Löwin y más débil. Pero era muy hábil con la ballesta, con vista de Rathian y muy buena puntería. Era algo despistada, pero muy inteligente. Demasiado seria a veces. Era paciente y solo se enfadaba cuando no sabía responder a las preguntas de Nataro. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

- No puede ser: la empollona no sabe por qué- se burló Noz.

- ¡Cállate!- replicó ella.

- Tu pregunta y la de Gio tienen la misma respuesta- respondió el jefe de la aldea, evitando que se pelearan- son huevos vacíos. Veréis, los Epioth tienen la costumbre de poner varios huevos, de los cuales la mayoría están huecos. Esto es un mecanismo de defensa contra depredadores como el Ludroth y otros monstruos más grandes, que encuentran sus huevos muy apetitosos. Los que están vacíos son más "sabrosos" ya que en su interior hay una sustancia dulce. Y tienen un olor diferente. De este modo se aseguran de que los depredadores se coman los dulces y dejen los amargos, que son los que están fecundados. Por desgracia nosotros no podemos probarlos ni olerlos bajo el agua. Y por eso tiene que haber buena iluminación. Debéis distinguirlos de los que sí tienen crías, poniéndolos a contra luz.

Nataro tomó aire. Mientras caminaban veía pasar algunos Kelbis, que no paraban de correr de un la do a otro del valle, inquietos por la presencia del grupo. Aún tenían que andar un trecho hasta llegar a la costa.

- Pero si les quitamos esos huevos los depredadores se comerán los suyos, ¿no?

- No Gio, los Epioth se darán cuenta y pondrán más.- lo tranquilizó- Daos prisa, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

- ¿Y este peñazo cuando se termina?- preguntó el más alto de los jóvenes.

- No seas borde, hombre.- dijo Thoras con tono responsable- pero ya que lo dices… no estaremos aquí hasta la hora de comer, ¿no?

- A ti lo único que te importa es comer, tío.

Thoras miró a Noz ofendido:

- ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?

Todos rieron, incluido el adulto. Después respondió:

- Por desgracia, esto solo se puede hacer unas horas después del amanecer, porque la luz es mejor. Tendremos que seguir mañana.

- ¡Qué pena!- se burló Noz.

- ¿Y qué más vamos a hacer hoy?- se interesó Löwin, siempre dispuesta a cazar.

- Esta noche vamos a cazar un Gran Jaggi así que deberíais descansar y prepararos hasta entonces.

- ¡Por fin un monstruo que merece la pena!- exclamó Thoras.


	3. Amor de Madre

CAPÍTULO III: AMOR DE MADRE

Teia tomó aire y volvió a sumergirse. La máscara acuática era algo incómoda, pero muy útil para entrenamientos en el agua. Nadó entre varios Epioth, acariciando sus suaves lomos. Vio a su amiga ya en el nido situado en el fondo. Löwin tenía el ceño fruncido, como cada vez que se concentraba. Los reflejos de su corto pelo color avellana se mezclaban con los del agua, creando así un halo de luces y sombras a su alrededor. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cogió un huevo vacío y la miró con sus ojos amarillentos. Gesticuló para hacerla entender que ese era el último vacío del nido y Teia comenzó a buscar otro, que no tardó en encontrar, mientras su compañera ascendía a la superficie.

Ya en la costa, entregó el gran huevo rojizo. Nataro comprobó que ella había hecho bien la tarea. Y, como él sospechaba, así era. Le dio luz verde para continuar y la chica se encaminó a la costa de nuevo. Se cruzó con Thoras que cargaba tres huevos enormes entre sus fuertes brazos.

- ¿No es más fácil traerlos de uno en uno?- bromeó.

- Cuanto antes terminemos, mucho mejor. Además…

Un gruñido interrumpió la calma de aquella zona de la playa, donde los monstruos eran tranquilos y silenciosos. Ambos vieron cómo se agitaba el agua un poco más allá. Se miraron. Löwin reaccionó primero y se lanzó al mar. El agua salada impactó en su rostro. Los vivos ojos dorados de ella ya miraban la causa de aquel estruendo. Una madre Epioth en su nido le propinó un coletazo al intruso. "No podía ser otro" pensó.

…

Noz dio una vuelta en el agua. Desorientado buscó la superficie, pero se topó de nuevo con la cola de aquella maldita Epioth con mal despertar. A eso le llamaba él amor de madre, furia de madre más bien. De nuevo se sintió mareado. Tenía que alejarse. Sabía que no le mordería pero empezaba a estar harto de tanta vuelta y además, los coletazos no eran precisamente como el roce de una pluma.

Una mano le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hasta lo que él supuso la superficie. Cuando sintió el sol en su cara cogió aire.

- ¿Es que siempre tienes que llamar la atención?- le regañó una voz que reconoció al instante.

- Déjame que respire antes de gritarme, ¿quieres?

- Casi te ahogas, te ayudo ¿y encima te enfadas?

- No necesitaba que nadie me sacase del agua- replicó. Miró el rostro de la chica. Sus ojos amarillos centelleaban, pero no sabía si era el enfado o el reflejo del sol.

- ¡Desde luego!- exclamó- Tú _nunca_ necesitas ayuda. Me lo apuntaré para la próxima vez que se me ocurra sacarte de otro lío.

Él pudo escuchar un "imbécil" mientras se alejaba.

Löwin viró dirigiéndose a la costa, mientras que Teia y Gio nadaban hacia Noz, para comprobar si se encontraba bien. Thoras y Nataro miraban interrogantes a la chica, que sacudió su melena ya en la arena de nuevo. Antes de que pudieran abrir la boca, con los brazos cruzados, replicó mirando al maestro.

- Deberías prohibirle salir de la aldea, así al menos no malgastaría energía cada vez que le salvo.

En ese momento Noz pisó la playa, con aire digno y fue hacia el jefe.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó este, algo desconcertado por la respuesta que Löwin le había dado.

- Nada que no pudiera solucionar, tranquilo.

- Di más bien que eres tan estúpido como para intentar quitarle un huevo a esa Epioth mientras a dormía en el nido.- riñó la chica que ya se sumergía de nuevo para continuar el entrenamiento como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los demás rieron e imitaron a la aprendiz de cazadora.

- ¡Ja, ja! Noz, tío, eres un descarado.- rió Thoras, dándole un amistoso empujón- ¿te creías que le podías robar los huevos e irte tan tranquilo?

- ¡Cállate!- dijo sin lograr contener la risa ante su propia situación, ahora que estaba a solas con su amigo.

…

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Los Altaroth succionaban plácidamente unas setas azules mientras su abdomen se iba hinchando. La cascada suspiraba tranquila, dando paso a un pequeño riachuelo, que se convertiría en un gran río en la época de lluvias. Los cinco aprendices y su maestro caminaban cargados de huevos rojos y brillantes.

- Nataro, ¿no podías haber pensado mejor cómo llevar los huevos a la aldea?- se quejó Thoras- Podíamos haber traído un carro o algo…

- Sesión de resistencia y fuerza, todo en un mismo entrenamiento.- bromeó- deberíais agradecérmelo, os ayudará en la caza de esta noche.

- Eso si llegamos a la aldea algún día, estoy agotada.

Teia se dejó caer. La mullida hierba la recibió como si de un colchón se tratase.

- Está bien. Vamos a ponerle remedio.- declaró el jefe- Thoras y Noz irán a buscar un carro a la aldea. Mientras, nosotros recogeremos setas para el granjero y minerales para el artesano.

La expresión de los dos jóvenes revelaba muy claramente su desacuerdo, sin embargo dejaron sus huevos y comenzaron a subir la cuesta que llevaba a la aldea, no sin antes haber rechistado un poco. Cuando llegaron al final, exhaustos, Thoras tomó aire y preguntó.

- ¿Qué le has dicho antes a Löwin?- el rostro del otro se contrajo en un interrogante- Salió bastante cabreada del agua.

Noz meditó un poco su respuesta. Mirando fijamente un Kelbi que dormía en una sombra, respondió.

- ¡Bah! Esa chica se lo toma todo muy a pecho.- y dando por zanjado el tema, continuó- Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de Teia y Gio? ¿Has visto como la mira?

Thoras frunció el ceño. Sí, había visto cómo la miraba. Y cada vez que lo hacía le daban ganas de partirle la cara. "¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?- se preguntó- Gio es mi amigo. Será que con hambre no pienso con claridad"

- No, no me he fijado. Mira, ahí está el portón.

…

Ambas encendieron la antorcha a la vez. Habían entrado en la cueva y habían pasado la colmena de Bnahabras. Sabían que estos se sentían atraídos por el fuego, de modo que, cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente, comenzaron a buscar mineral de hierro a la temblorosa luz de la antorcha. Löwin encontró un poco y descargó su pico sobre la roca. Teia se dio cuenta del detalle. Todavía estaba enfadada.

- Olvídalo, Löw. A veces es un poco…

- ¿Idiota, engreído, cretino, cerebro de Giggi?- continuó al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de uno de estos últimos, justo antes de que la mordiera. Le propinó una fuerte patada.

- Iba a decir testarudo- reconoció- pero todo eso también es aplicable a él.

Se miraron. Löwin soltó una carcajada que retumbó en las paredes y la rubia hizo lo mismo. Algo más relajada, la última preguntó.

- Por cierto ¿qué tal está tu brazo?

La otra frenó su pico antes de golpear. Permaneció un rato callada, antes de responder.

- No sé de qué me hablas- y continuó picando.

- ¡Venga ya!- se quejó su amiga- No nací ayer, ¿sabes? Te vi entrar en la cabaña. Y no has dejado de tocarte la herida en toda la mañana.

Löwin se rindió. Había sido una buena táctica, pero con Teia no funcionaba. Era demasiado suspicaz.

- Ya casi no me duele.- evitó mirar a su amiga y continuó trabajando.

- Sabes que me lo puedes contar todo, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No quería que te preocuparas- mintió- Además estaba todo controlado.

La otra se cruzó de brazos, esperando la verdad. Al cabo de un tiempo se dio por vencida. A Löwin no le gustaba dar explicaciones a nadie. "Y mucho menos hablar de sus sentimientos" se recordó. Ella era su amiga y lo respetaba, aunque no lo entendía.

- ¿Cómo fue?

Löwin se relajó. El incómodo momento había pasado. Se tocó el brazo, presionando la herida. El agua salada le había sentado francamente bien.

- Un Ludroth.- contestó- Fui a la cueva de la costa.

- Cuando lleguemos te echaré un vistazo.- declaró la otra.- No quiero que se infecte.

La del pelo corto sonrió. Además de ser buena artillera, Teia tenía una gran habilidad curativa. Hanyu, el granjero, solo le había hablado de las propiedades de la plantas del bosque. El resto, lo ponía ella.

- Está bien- aceptó. Tras un silencio añadió- Bueno, creo que ya tenemos suficiente. Tampoco hace falta que le llevemos al artesano toda la cueva. Volvamos.

…


	4. Recuerdos Olvidados

CAPÍTULO IV: RECUERDOS OLVIDADOS

- ¡Gio! ¡Ten más cuidado!

El Aptonoth emitió un gruñido y giró bruscamente a la derecha. Los otros cinco viajeros iban en el carro que, a causa de la inexperta conducción del más joven, iba más deprisa de lo que debería. El jinete del monstruo tiró con todas sus fuerzas de las riendas hechas con piel de calidad curtida. Su montura abrió anormalmente los ojos y obedeció la orden justo a tiempo para no chocar con el portón de madera. El jinete suspiró aliviado.

- Bueno, no ha estado mal, ¿no?- preguntó. Al mirar hacia atrás recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Casi nos matas!

- Thoras, no exageres.- le calmó Löwin- Al menos hoy _sí_ ha frenado a tiempo.

Este último miró alternativamente a la chica y al autor de su enfado, que ya había bajado del lomo del animal. Después se echó a reír.

- A mí no me hace gracia- espetó el de ojos azules. Luego, dirigiéndose al maestro añadió: no sé por qué narices le dejas conducir.

- No seas gruñón, Noz.- respondió- si mal no recuerdo cuando tú llegaste a la aldea tampoco sabías montar Aptonoth. Además, si no practica, nunca lo dominará.

- Si monta como caza, no mejorará jamás.

El alto joven bajó del carro. No le gustaba recordar que era un forastero. Y mucho menos que lo hicieran otros. Porque eso le llevaba a acordarse de que había una parte de su vida que había olvidado hace tiempo. Su vida antes de llegar a Tatuee. Recogió su arma que estaba al lado de la entrada, tal y como la había dejado, y se marchó obviamente de mal humor.

- Ni caso, Gio.- sonrió Teia- estoy segura de que serás el mejor jinete de la aldea.

El chico le devolvió una sonrisa fugaz antes de esconderse tras el monstruo, para darle de comer, interponiéndolo en el campo de visión de ella. No quería que advirtiese su rostro sonrojado.

- Descargadlo todo. Thoras y Löwin bajad los huevos al centro de la aldea. Teia, tú lleva las setas a Hanyu. Y tú dale los minerales al artesano, guarda el carro y lleva el Aptonoth al establo. Voy a hablar con Noz.

Los aprendices de cazador hicieron lo que Nataro les había ordenado. Ahora ya no hablaba como su maestro, sino como líder de la aldea. Y ese era un tono que más valía obedecer a la primera.

- Vamos, Bobbo. Te voy a dar una rica planta de sabia.

Gio se llevó al monstruo al establo, acariciándole el lomo. Este le agradeció el gesto con un gruñido complacido. Thoras le observaba desde lejos.

- Idiota- murmuró celoso.

…

Noz se dirigió a la granja. Estaba seguro de que Nataro iría a darle la charla y no era precisamente el mejor momento para aguantar sus estupideces de "tienes que ser más amable" ni "lo que pasó quedó atrás, no te sigas atormentando" o la de "cuando llegue el momento, recordarás". Para él era fácil decirlo. Él no tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Pesadillas de las que por la mañana solo quedaba rastros de dolor y miedo. Y sabía que eran causadas por lo que ocurrió en su otro hogar. Su _verdadero_ hogar. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no advirtió a la chica hasta que se chocó con ella.

- Mira por dónde vas- advirtió bruscamente.

- Ten más cuidado, Noz.- dijo mientras él intentaba pasar. Se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba enfadado.- ¿estás bien?

- Apártate de mi camino. No estoy como para que tú también me des la charla, sabionda.

- ¡No me hables así!- replicó Teia- solo porque tú estés cabreado no tienes que pagarlo con los demás, imbécil.

- Vete a la mierda.

Sus ojos azules, desafiantes se clavaron en ella un momento, examinándola como si fuese un insignificante escarabajo amargo. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas.

Teia le observó alejarse al bosque por la salida que había al lado de los cultivos de setas, donde un Felyne ya plantaba las que ella había traído. Meneó la cabeza, molesta por su exasperante conciencia que la apremiaba a hablar con él, y corrió tras el joven de tez bronceada.

…

- Aquí tienes, tu lanza de caballero. Por cierto la pegalicita que me trajiste era estupenda. ¿Dónde la has conseguido?- se interesó el artesano mientras le tendía su arma. Ella la cogió, sorprendiéndose de su ligereza. Pasó la mano por el escudo morado y anaranjado. Le gustó el tacto.

- Hice un canje con el capitán Argosy. Me costó bastante cara pero, por lo que veo, ha merecido la pena.- no podía apartar los ojos de su arma mejorada- Dijo que era de Gagumi, una aldea del bosque inundado.

- Interesante- el anciano permaneció pensativo un momento- bueno, ¿tienes algún encargo más?

Ella tardó en reaccionar.

- Mmm… no.- respondió- de momento, no. Tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Espero que ese "de momento" no se alargue mucho!- se despidió él.

Löwin llegó a su cabaña. Dejó el arma y se tumbó en la cama. "¡Qué raro! Teia no está aquí" pero sus pensamientos quedaron atrapados en las redes del sueño. Sus músculos descansaron por fin, tras una noche muy agitada de caza.

…

Estaba cansada, pero aquel molesto insecto que era su conciencia aguijoneaba su culpabilidad. Se sentía mal, decepcionada consigo misma por no haber sabido entender la situación de su compañero. Como siempre se decía: "A veces la mejor ayuda es tragarse el orgullo y ser paciente." Ese era el secreto para socorrer a alguien que se creía perdido. En este caso el "perdido" era literal. Aunque bien mirado no era "perdido" sino "no encontrado". Él sabría que ella le seguía, que le buscaba. Pero no lo hallaría a menos que él quisiera. Y realmente no estaba muy convencida de que eso fuese a ocurrir.

Se sentó en una roca. No había ningún monstruo, ningún sonido. Miró el cielo. Aún quedaba mucho para el atardecer. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar dónde podía estar su compañero. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás y se volvió, lista para luchar. Era el instinto de cazadora.

- Lárgate- escupió él- quiero estar solo.

Ella lo miró. Pasaba una mano por su cabeza. Estaba más calmado, pero no más amable. Iba a ser difícil tragar el orgullo mientras él la bombardeaba con hostilidad. Pasaron un rato mirándose, hasta que él dijo:

- ¿Vas a quedarte así todo el día, sabionda?

- Noz, siento haberte llamado imbécil antes- se disculpó, tras una profunda bocanada de aire.

- Déjalo, me lo merecía.- cambió su peso de una pierna a otra- pero si has venido para darme la charla y decirme que me disculpe con ese jinete de rienda fácil, puedes volverte por dónde has venido.

Ella le devolvió una mirada dulce. Sus ojos castaños eran cálidos. Le sonrío.

- Tranquilo, solo he venido por si necesitabas hablar con alguien- confesó.

- Pues no necesito hablar con nadie, puedes irte satisfecha.

- ¿Seguro?

Él no pudo responder como le hubiese gustado, con un "sí" cargado de odio. Pero ella no se merecía eso. A fin de cuentas, le había buscado durante horas. Y habían sido muchos años juntos como para no saber que lo hacía con buena intención. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Ella se levantó y se colocó a su lado a poca distancia de él. Permanecieron así un rato. Finalmente el chico rompió el silencio.

- Nada- dijo- No recuerdo nada.

Ella alzó la vista. Sintió la frustración de él en sus ojos de mar.

- No sé ni siquiera si vengo de la ciudad, de la tundra o del desierto ni de si mi familia sigue viva. Nada. Solo oscuridad - hizo una pausa. No se acostumbraba a decir en voz alta lo que sentía- ¿qué me ocurrió y cómo llegué a aquí? Si solo pudiera…

No continuó. Y es que así era su vida, interrogantes de los que no solo no conocía la respuesta, sino que tampoco sabía cómo buscarla. Frunció el ceño.

- Noz, no da igual de dónde vengas. Pero tampoco es algo que deba censurarte cada vez que lo mencionen. No importa que seas de aquí o de allí. Lo que importa es que vivas el presente, para que cuando puedas descubrir tu pasado te des cuenta de que uno no es solo un origen ni una raza. Es un todo.

Él la miró y Teia sonrió. Se levantó y le tendió una mano.

- Y tu todo es ser un gran cazador que hará que tu familia, esté donde esté, se sienta orgullosa de ti.

Bajó la vista, pensativo. Tomó aire. Y estrechó la mano de su compañera, que le ayudó a levantarse.

- Gracias- murmuró.

Ella se sintió satisfecha. Desde luego no sería nunca una de de esas personas que eludían sus responsabilidades y que evitaban enfrentarse a los problemas. Su conciencia no lo permitiría, de eso estaba segura.

…

El sol comenzó a descender como un barco brillante sobre el mar de las alturas. Jirones de nubes volaban apresuradas hacia el sur, asegurándose el viaje a las arenas del desierto. Despertó al sentir movimiento, alerta. Su mirada impactó con unos ojos castaños.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

Teia anduvo distraídamente hacia la cama y se sentó al borde, junto a Löwin. Le tomó el brazo y le quitó el vendaje, de un color oscuro a causa de la sangre, que hacía tiempo había cesado de brotar por el corte.

- Buscando un poco de hierba y miel- sostuvo la mirada de la otra, que había levantado una ceja. Le mostró ambos ingredientes- te va escocer- advirtió, al mismo tiempo que untaba la miel sobre la herida- La hierba tienes que tomártela cuando la cataplasma haya endurecido.

Löwin apretó los dientes, que resonaron en su mente. Su amiga le sonrió y miró en derredor.

- ¡Vaya!- exclamó- ¡menuda lanza! Es muy bonita. Gio se morirá de envidia cuando la vea. ¿La vas a llevar esta noche?

- Es demasiado nueva, todavía tengo que hacerme a ella- negó- además, esta noche hay que cazar de verdad y no puedo hacerlo con una lanza que no domine.

Teia rodó los ojos. "Esta Löw y la caza. ¡Qué mezcla!" Acto seguido le indicó que tomara la hierba y caminó hasta su caja.

- ¿Qué me pongo? Es un día importante, hay que ir guapa- sonrió.

…


	5. Planes de Caza

CAPÍTULO V: PLANES DE CAZA

Nataro les esperaba en la entrada. Las estrellas perdían la vergüenza conforme el sol iba ocultándose. Tantos colores, tan bellas. Miró la aldea. El barco amarrado todavía estaba siendo revisado, él mismo había dado la orden. De pronto cinco figuras llegaron a sus ojos, ahora orgullosos de sus alumnos. Realmente, tenían porte de cazador.

A la izquierda iba Gio. El más joven del grupo, de piel pálida y cabellos oscuros que contrastaban con sus ojos del color del cielo antes de la tormenta, ojos de acero. Delgado y fibroso, vestía la armadura de cuero que se ajustaba perfectamente a él. El brazo que quedaba descubierto sostenía el escudo azul y anaranjado de su lanza de hierro mejorada. A la espalda se veía el arma, ligera y rápida para la caza. Andaba desviando la cabeza cada vez que Teia le dedicaba una sonrisa, tan tímido como era. La chica vestía la misma armadura, ya que le daba mayor libertad de movimientos. Había cambiado su ballesta ligera por la mediana y los bolsillos del cinturón revelaban la gran cantidad de munición que llevaba consigo, a pesar de que nunca desperdiciaba un tiro si no era necesario.

Un poco más adelantado iba Noz, con semblante serio y andar confiado. Estaba claramente más calmado, aunque todavía no había hablado con él acerca de lo sucedido antes. Detrás de él sobresalía su espada vengadora. Su gran tamaño, que hacía de ella una magnífica arma, parecía no importar al joven. El casco de su armadura de malla apenas dejaba ver su rostro, únicamente los burbujeantes ojos azules.

Thoras caminaba junto a él, luciendo socarronamente esa media sonrisa habitual en él antes de la caza. Sus grandes músculos bronceados quedaban ocultos bajo su armadura de cazador, de naturaleza dura y resistente como él mismo. Mantenía su martillo de guerra en la mano. No llevaba casco, pues le gustaba mirar a la presa a los ojos. La ligera brisa revolvía su pelo carbón, siempre despeinado.

A su derecha, Löwin perecía una depredadora acechando a su víctima. La luz de las antorchas iluminaba sus ojos, que centelleaban en la creciente oscuridad. No llevaba casco. Su pecho, sus brazos y su cintura lucían la armadura de malla que combinaba con unas grebas de Rhenoplos que había forjado a partir de los materiales canjeados con Argosy. El escudo de la daga de asesino estaba en su brazo izquierdo y la espada, a su espalda.

Nataro hinchó el pecho de confianza en sus aprendices. Esa sería una gran noche de caza.

…

- De acuerdo- comenzó el maestro- como excepción, y solo por esta noche, he decidido trazaros yo la estrategia. La próxima vez tendréis que hacerlo vosotros.

Fue respondido con un asentimiento general. Estaban nerviosos, podía notarlo. Löwin intervino, con expresión decidida.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Lo principal para la caza es conocer el territorio y a tu adversario, por eso hemos estado observando al Gran Jaggi- explicó- Y lo más característico es lo importante que es para él su territorio y la ferocidad con que lo defiende. Aprovecharemos eso- sonrió. Los Jaggis eran bastante predecibles- Os dividiréis en tres grupos, yo no voy a intervenir a menos que resulte estricta e irremediablemente necesario.

Los jóvenes escuchaban atentos. Se podía respirar la emoción que emitían sus rostros. La adrenalina cargaba el aire.

- Bien- continuó- el Jaggi habrá ido a cazar al atardecer, aprovechándose de la luz engañosa para sus presas, por lo que estará en la cueva de los carnívoros. Esta tiene tres entradas, como ya sabéis: una lleva a la cueva interior, lo que vosotros llamáis área 4; otra conduce a la cueva del área 7 y la otra al área 5, donde el río comienza a ensancharse.

Nataro no se acostumbraba a aquel código que sus alumnos habían ideado con el fin de nombrar las zonas más amplias del bosque. Demasiado complejo. Sin embargo ellos lo comprendían perfectamente.

- En el primer grupo estarán Thoras y Gio. Iréis al área 5, pero es muy importante que no entréis en la cueva. Solo estaréis allí por si el monstruo retrocede e intenta escapar, aunque no creo que lo haga. Después os dirigiréis al área 3, para cortarle el paso también por allí, ya que será el lugar donde lo abatáis.- los dos aludidos asintieron al unísono- Noz y Löwin serán el segundo grupo.

Estos últimos se miraron con cara de pocos amigos. No era muy buena idea. Ambos sabían que acabarían discutiendo, y así se lo expresaron a Nataro.

- Entonces tendréis que controlaros- declaró- no hay otra manera. Löwin, eres la más rápida y tu arma es menos pesada. Tú entraras en su territorio por la cueva del área 7, debes provocarle lo suficiente para que te siga. Después correrás hasta la zona 3. En el saliente que hay sobre la salida del área estará Noz, que te subirá con él, dejándote fuera del alcance del Gran Jaggi. Debéis sincronizaros.

- ¿Y qué hago yo?

- Teia tu tarea es decisiva. Antes de nada pondrás una trampa escollo cerca de la salida donde estará Noz. Después irás por la cueva interior y permanecerás allí escondida hasta que veas que Löwin se va. Entonces dispararás para hacer saber a Thoras y a Gio que ya se ha ido. Y vosotros- se dirigió a los aludidos- estad atentos y corred lo más rápido que podáis. Si el Jaggi logra escapar del área 3 lo habréis perdido.- luego volvió a mirar a la rubia- Löwin lo entretendrá en la cueva 7 el tiempo suficiente para que puedas salir de la zona 4 y cortarle el paso al área 1, situándote detrás de la trampa. Cuando esté atrapado, dispara. Noz y Löwin caerán desde el saliente, otorgando así más fuerza al golpe. Cuando esté allí, es cosa vuestra. Dependéis de vuestra destreza.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no me sube a tiempo?

Noz la miró molesto. No le gustaba cuando menospreciaba sus habilidades. Nataro advirtió al joven.

-_ Lo hará_.

…


	6. De Luchas y Heridas

CAPÍTULO VI: DE LUCHAS Y HERIDAS

_Me ha olido. Perfecto._

_ Sus ojos color fuego me atraviesan."Juguemos" susurro. Viene hacia mí, gruñendo amenazadoramente. Logro esquivar el primer ataque: un mordisco de aviso. Empuño mi espada. Vuelve a la carga, propinándome un coletazo, pero interpongo mi escudo entre nosotros. Gira sobre sí mismo para tenerme frente a él y aprovecho el momento para alcanzar uno de sus flancos y hacerle un corte no muy profundo. En ese momento emite un quejido y con una rapidez asombrosa me embiste. Mi espalda siente el contacto con los restos de animales. Me levanto rápidamente y evado otra de sus embestidas. La daga de asesino alcanza su pata trasera, pero ahora no se oye un quejido, sino una llamada. El aullido de un jefe que reúne sus tropas. Y eso no es bueno. Después veo su mandíbula de nuevo peligrosamente cerca, pero me aparto ágilmente y le propino un fuerte golpe en el morro con el escudo._

_ Ya oigo el gruñido de la manada que acude ante su rey. Esquivo otro coletazo más y me escurro entre sus patas. Es hora de correr. Corro hacia la cueva. Corro comprobando que me sigue por encima del hombro. Corro con una máquina de matar a mis espaldas. Y corro con una media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro: ha salido de su territorio. Me mira, enseñando los dientes. Sus músculos se tensan bajo la piel lavanda y anaranjada. Va a saltar. Ruedo por el suelo en el momento justo para evitar el mordisco. Me pongo en guardia. Ya he escuchado el disparo de aviso de Teia. Le tengo que entretener un poco más. Solo un poco. Vuelvo a atacar y esta vez le alcanzo el cuello. Le rodeo, pero en un rápido movimiento me embiste de nuevo. Veo mi escudo caer un poco más allá y vuelvo a esquivar otro golpe. Gotas de cansancio descienden por mi frente. Es suficiente espera. Corro hacia la salida. Veo la luz al final de la cuesta. Mi garganta ya grita: "¡Noz, ahora!" a la vez que levanto el brazo que antes sostenía el escudo. Siento un tirón y el aliento del monstruo en mi nuca. Se me eriza el vello y cierro los ojos._

…

_- ¡Corre maldita sea!- grito. _

_ El disparo de aviso aún resuena en mi cabeza. Giro a la derecha, sintiendo el agua del arroyo bajo mis pies. Los chapoteos de Gio me apremian por detrás. El martillo me pesa. Si lo hubiese sabido antes, hubiera traído una lanza. La de Gio es muy ligera, ahora que la miro. Mierda, no sé cuándo me ha adelantado. Ahora es él el que me apremia. Aprieto mi carrera y llego a su altura. Los Aptonoth se agitan por nuestra presencia. Quizás también sea porque el monstruo está cerca. Subimos la cuesta que se encuentra a la derecha de la cascada. Ya queda poco. Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca. ¿Estará bien Teia?_

…

_Me doy la vuelta al mismo tiempo que enfundo la ballesta. No enciendo la antorcha, no quiero malgastar ni un segundo. La oscuridad es agobiante, casi puedo sentir su peso sobre los hombros. Aunque quizá sea el peso del nerviosismo, no lo sé. Sigo recto. Oigo detrás un sonido. Serán los Giggis cayendo desde el techo para atacarme. No, espera, es una Jaggia. Tengo que deshacerme de ella. Siento una cuchillada de dolor en la pierna. Ya está: me he enfadado. Me doy la vuelta mientras desenfundo la ballesta. Disparo. Bien, he acertado. Eso me dará tiempo para subir la pared. Agarro la enredadera y escalo. Los jadeos de dolor de la hembra inundan la gruta, mezclándose con el zumbido del vuelo de los Bnahabras. Salgo a la luz. Escucho una voz: es Löwin. Corro con todas mis fuerzas. La herida me arde. Estúpida Jaggia. Disparo al bulto que ya se remueve en la trampa. Se me nubla la vista, creo que es el cansancio. Aprieto el gatillo una y otra vez, arrancando gruñidos a la presa con cada acierto. Recargo con lo primero que saco de mi cinturón. Dos figuras caen sobre el bulto liláceo, que va definiéndose. Oigo un aullido de dolor. El Jaggi, furioso, lanza dentelladas a Noz y a Löw. Ya veo con claridad. Apunto y disparo. En el blanco._

…

_ Ya oímos al Jaggi. Estupendo. Veo que Thoras coge su martillo. Me apresuro a imitarle, sosteniendo mi lanza firmemente. Nataro dice que para ser un maestro con estas armas hay que tener temple y ser paciente hasta que llegue el momento adecuado de atacar. Espero saber ponerlo en práctica cuando esté ante la bestia. Cruzamos el túnel, viendo a Teia acertar un tiro tras otro. Está muy guapa. Algo va mal, su expresión sorprendida me hace centrarme y enlazar en mi mente el crujido que acabo de oír, el gruñido triunfante del monstruo y un "¡cuidado!" que alguien lanza al aire. Ha conseguido escapar de la trampa. Veo cómo gira sobre sí mismo, derribando a Noz y a Löwin con su poderosa cola. Estaban demasiado cerca. Que haya logrado liberarse nos ha cogido por sorpresa a todos. Están en el suelo. Löwin no se mueve y el monstruo ya vuelve a atacar. El martillo de Thoras impacta en su cabeza, haciendo que se desoriente. Noz intenta despertar a Löw. Otro quejido más del Jaggi al sentir un balazo en el costado._

_ - ¡Gio!- me llaman-¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Muévete!_

_ Reacciono. Sostengo mi arma y me protejo con el escudo. Embisto el pecho de nuestra presa con todas mis fuerzas. Los músculos de mi cuerpo se desentumecen, no sé que me ha pasado. Estaba paralizado. Pero ahora me encuentro en la lucha, asestando golpes con el aguijón que sujeto con mi brazo izquierdo. Mi padre me decía que ser zurdo me daba ventaja en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Serviría también con los monstruos? Esquivo una dentellada. Se da la vuelta, busca el rival más débil. Y se encuentra con una chica inconsciente. Tengo que distraerle hasta que Noz la aleje de aquí. Miro al que sostiene el martillo: ha llegado a la misma conclusión. Sin decirnos nada, golpeamos al mismo tiempo la dura piel del lomo. Nos mira. Ahora está furioso y asustado. Mala combinación. Teia me empuja para evitar que un mordisco me alcance. Y no tenía que haberlo hecho, porque el animal ve una clara salida, la que ella cubría. Se deshace de nosotros con una embestida y huye. No lo dudamos, corremos tras él. _

…

_ ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¿Adónde van? Me dejan aquí solo, con Löwin entre mis brazos, intentando hacerla reaccionar. Le mojo la cara con el agua fría de arroyo. _

_ - Venga, por favor… despierta- le susurro._

_ Le quito el peto de su armadura con cuidado, dejando la malla de metal que lleva debajo al descubierto. Está abollado. No me extraña, el golpe ha sido demoledor. Parece que respira mejor. Un gruñido ensordecedor inunda el bosque, pero ahora solo ruego al cielo que abra los ojos. Y parece que mis peticiones son complacidas. Ya veo como separa sus tupidas pestañas. Tose. No tiene muy buen aspecto. Los ojos amarillos me miran, desorientados. De pronto los abre anormalmente y de un salto se pone en pie. Parece que busca algo. _

_ - ¿Qué haces ahí parado?- pregunta- ¿dónde está?_

_ La cojo de la cintura y la obligo a sentarse de nuevo. Ella sigue haciendo preguntas y se resiste a quedarse quieta. ¿Cómo puede ser tan testaruda? _

_ - Tranquilízate. El Jaggi se ha ido. Has estado inconsciente, tienes que descansar un momento._

_ En ese instante su cabeza se balancea, creo que se va a desvanecer. Por suerte solo es un mareo pasajero. Me siento a su lado. Espero que no vuelva a desmayarse. Ella apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Está agotada. _

…

_ Creo que me he roto algo. Bueno, mejor dicho creo que me _ha_ roto algo. Maldita bestia. Lo último que recuerdo es un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Y todavía está ahí. Los párpados se me cierran, pero no me puedo dormir. Noz me susurra aunque los puñales que siento en el abdomen ahogan sus palabras. Y otra vez me inunda esa tos que me hace llorar de dolor. Veo algunas figuras borrosas acercarse. Todo se vuelve oscuro. _

_ - Tenemos que llevarla enseguida_...

_ Ya no entiendo nada más. Cierro los ojos y mi mente se desconecta del dolor y el agotamiento. _

…


	7. Cuernos

CAPÍTULO VII: CUERNOS

La mañana se levantó clara, aunque algo perezosa. Noz abrió los ojos, a pesar de que no había dormido. Llevaba toda la noche desvelado, sus pesadillas lo amenazaban cada vez que se permitía descansar. No le apetecía seguir en la choza, necesitaba salir. Se levantó y se aseó un poco. La armadura de cuero le sentaba bien, eso ya lo sabía. Todas las chicas de Tatuee lo confirmaban. Salió, dejando a un Thoras al que no parecía molestarle los cuchillos que el sol lazaba contra él y a Gio desperezándose.

De camino a la tienda se topó con su maestro, que lo saludó.

- Buenos días, ¿A dónde vas?

- A comprar algunas cosas, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – preguntó –. Espero que no sea recoger huevos como la semana pasada ¿no?

- Si te lo dijera ahora, perdería la emoción. Esa armadura te servirá, no te cambies – concedió -. ¡Ah! y coge algún arma con escudo.

- Está bien – aceptó de mala gana. Le hubiese gustado llevar su Gran Espada, ya que no la había usado desde la noche que salieron de caza.

- ¿Y tus compañeros?

- Gio medio dormido y Thoras, inconsciente –bromeó.

Nataro se dirigió a la cabaña de los jóvenes, gritando algo parecido a: "¡Par de holgazanes! Como no estéis en la puerta en medio minuto, ¡os voy a hacer limpiar excrementos de Aptonoth hasta que os hagáis viejos!"

El de ojos azules rió. Luego fue a la tienda, cruzando una de las pasarelas de madera que comunicaban las dos partes de la aldea. El agua de la bahía estaba en calma.

- Hola, Noz – dijo la tendera seductoramente - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Él la miró de arriba abajo descaradamente. Una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esa media sonrisa que hacía que las mujeres suspirasen.

- Pues si me das una herramienta trampa y me dejas que te invite a una botella de vino bendito esta noche… - ella sonrió. Y después aceptó, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta de antemano. Nunca le daban una respuesta negativa.

- Por cierto, ha venido un artículo nuevo – informó -. Acércate, y te lo doy. – una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro cuando el aprendiz de cazador se aproximó a ella. Después lo besó en los labios. Fue algo fugaz, pero ardiente.

A él no le había cogido por sorpresa, en absoluto. Ya había previsto sus intenciones. Antes de que el beso se prolongara demasiado se apartó, cortando el contacto. La chica le guiñó un ojo.

- Nos vemos esta noche – se despidió él y se encaminó a la puerta.

Una vez allí saludó al resto. Miró a Löwin. Ya habían pasado unos días desde la caza del Gran Jaggi. Ella se había recuperado muy bien. Ya no le dolía, o eso aseguraba. Su armadura de hueso dejaba al descubierto su vientre surcado por grandes marcas moradas, que le recordaron lo ocurrido. No fue una noche agradable para él.

- Bueno, ya sé que ahora no estoy especialmente guapa, pero no hace falta que pongas esa cara. Tampoco es para tanto.

El comentario de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Los demás rieron.

- ¿Es que tú has estado "guapa" alguna vez? – la provocó. Ella le lazó una mirada que, de haber sido un cuchillo, lo habría decapitado.

- No creo que seas el indicado para pavonearte, tú tampoco eres guapo precisamente. – Teia rió, aunque ella no pensaba eso. Pero el rostro ofendido de él cuando lo dijo, fue bastante cómico. Noz, el engreído, herido en su orgullo de Casanova. Definitivamente era un momento _muy_ cómico.

- Será que con tantas admiradoras que me agobian no me has podido ver bien. – ahora fueron los dos chicos quienes rieron.

- Bueno, ya está bien de tonterías – riñó el maestro -. Vayamos al tema importante: el entrenamiento - los jóvenes prestaron atención de inmediato -. Bien, hoy tenemos que conseguir una docena de cuernos de Kelbi. ¿Alguien sabe cómo se hace?

- Es fácil, te lo cargas de un martillazo y se lo arrancas.

Los aprendices rieron con el comentario de Thoras. Pero el maestro negó con la cabeza y Teia levantó la mano. Nataro le concedió la palabra y ella recitó:

- Los cuernos de Kelbi son una de las grandes fuentes medicinales que nos pueden ofrecer los wyverns. Tienen diferentes utilidades según se preparen. Por ejemplo, si lo mezclas con vitaleche , miel y jugo de escarabajo asesino, es una cura muy eficaz contra las quemaduras – tomó aire -. Pero el único modo de que conserve sus propiedades curativas es tomarlo del monstruo cuando aún está vivo. – Sonrió satisfecha al ver que Nataro asentía. Por su parte el resto de jóvenes estaba, una vez más, sorprendido.

- Pero los Kelbis no son precisamente fáciles de atrapar – intervino Löwin.

- Nadie ha mencionado la palabra "atrapar" – advirtió el adulto -. El término correcto es "aturdir". Por eso necesitáis llevar armas con escudo.

- Un momento, con la gran espada también se puede aturdir a un monstruo se le das el golpe adecuado – puntualizó el más alto, algo molesto todavía por no poder usar su arma favorita.

- Pero con un martillo o con una gran espada no puedes correr detrás de un wyvern que se caracteriza por ser muy veloz y adicto a las huidas – recordó el maestro.

- Entonces, la única dificultad de este entrenamiento es alcanzar al Kelbi, ¿no?

- Así es, Gio. Es el único problema.

Nataro sonrió y los adolescentes quedaron satisfechos. Pero Löwin desconfió. No era normal que el entrenador les encargase una misión tan simple si no había una necesidad imperiosa de hacerla, como sucedió con los huevos de Epioth. Aquel entrenamiento fue sencillo porque debían recogerlos para la fiesta de Tatuee. Pero por lo general los entrenamientos siempre requerían luchar con los monstruos, o al menos, esquivarlos. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- Teia, ¿no están los Kelbis ahora en la época de celo?

La rubia frunció el ceño y tras meditarlo unos segundos, asintió.

- Sí, ¿por qué?

Nataro sonrió de nuevo. Al parecer Löwin empezaba a conocer de verdad a los monstruos. Cuando los jóvenes habían cogido sus armas, dispuestos a comenzar el entrenamiento, había creído que ninguno se percataría.

- Porque entonces alcanzarlos no es la única dificultad. Los Kelbis son extremadamente territoriales en ese periodo del año para a sus hembras de los otros machos.

- ¡Excelente, Löw! – felicitó – ese es el camino para ser un buen cazador. ¡Te has ganado el honor de ser la primera en coger un cuerno!

….

Thoras observaba a la chica perseguir al monstruo, que hacía lo que mejor sabía: correr. Noz a su derecha reía descaradamente y se burlaba de la joven de pelo corto. Esta, por su parte, lo ignoraba o le gritaba algún adjetivo poco educado. A su izquierda Teia sonreía cada vez que el wyvern escapaba, haciendo que su amiga se exasperase. Gio le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que ella volviese a sonreír. ¿Sería imbécil? ¡A saber lo que le había dicho! Si era tan gracioso, debería contarlo en voz alta, así todos se divertirían.

Por fin vio a la de ojos amarillos golpear al Kelbi en el cráneo, de mal humor.

- ¡Menos mal! – la picó al de ojos azules.

- Me gustaría verte a ti hacerlo, machote.

- ¡Y lo verás, Löwin! Noz y los demás van a ponerse ahora mismo a ayudarte – ordenó Nataro.

Los jóvenes persiguieron a la manada, esquivando hábilmente al macho dominante, que embestía al grupo con toda su fuerza. Una de las veces alcanzó a Gio. Este maldijo al animal y lo aturdió con el escudo de su lanza.

El resto de la mañana pasó rápido sin embargo, el montón de cuernos al lado del maestro aumentaba lentamente. Cuando la docena se completó volvieron a la aldea, exhaustos.

…


	8. De la Rutina al Cambio

CAPÍTULO VIII: DE LA RUTINA AL CAMBIO

Los días transcurrían constantes, como el latido del corazón en la aldea. Nataro observó una mañana más cómo el barco zarpaba hacia rumbos desconocidos con todos sus tripulantes. También vio cómo los niños jugaban, a pesar de lo poco avanzado que estaba el astro rey en el cielo y cómo los Felynes transportaban verdura de un lugar a otro, esperando un poco de comida a cambio. Y algo más allá a cinco jóvenes que charlaban animadamente, cada uno distinto, pero en un conjunto especial.

Había visto a sus chicos crecer, cambiar, superar los entrenamientos, capturar y matar Gran Jaggis sin dificultad. Pero por desgracia, esos no eran los únicos wyverns de los que preocuparse. Hoy sería el día, era el momento de ampliar los horizontes de sus aprendices en pos de un mejor futuro para ellos y para los demás. Era el mejor grupo de alumnos que había tenido jamás. Estaban preparados, pero no por esa razón estaba tranquilo. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos, anunció:

- Chicos, hoy es un día muy importante...

- ¿Otro Gan Jaggi? – interrumpió Thoras - ¡Venga hombre, esos ya no tienen nada de especial!

-No. Esto es diferente, es algo que os va a alegrar.

La atención del grupo se centró en su instructor. Aunque ya era un padre para ellos. Sus facciones curtidas y bronceadas que normalmente expresaban jovialidad, ahora le hacían parecer mayor de lo que en realidad era.

- Si es algo alegre, ¿por qué tú no lo estás? – la voz dulce de Teia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Oh, no os preocupéis!, solo estoy algo nostálgico – recuperó su habitual sonrisa –. Una gran noticia la de hoy, sí señor: ¡nos vamos de viaje!

Las reacciones fueron, sin duda, dispares. Los dos amigos saltaron de alegría y chocaron. La de ojos amarillos fue menos efusiva, pero también se mostró contenta. Por su parte, Gio parecía no haber comprendido, ya que su expresión era un gran interrogante. A Teia no le agradaba demasiado. Había fruncido el ceño, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo. Se apresuró a interrogar a Nataro:

- ¿De viaje? ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo conveniente que visitéis otros lugares, otras culturas…

- Y otros monstruos – completó Löwin entusiasmada.

- ¿Cuándo has decidido eso?

- Teia, tranquila. Es algo que todos hacemos al cabo de un tiempo de aprendizaje, yo también lo hice en su día – intentó calmarla -. Tenéis que estar preparados para todos los monstruos posibles.

- ¿Por qué? En estos bosques los únicos monstruos son los Jaggis, alguna Rathian que migra en la época fría y un par de Qurupecos extraviados. Nada que no podamos superar estando aquí.

- ¡Por favor, no me voy a pasar toda mi vida en este sitio! – se quejó el más fuerte.

- Pues vete tú si quieres, Thoras, pero no tenemos porqué acompañarte todos.

La rubia estaba muy irritada. Sus músculos se tensaban cada vez más. No le gustaban los cambios. Era valiente, pero cuando las cosas se salían de la rutina, se ponía muy nerviosa. Era mejor no discutir con ella. Thoras lo sabía y no replicó, su comentario le había dolido. ¿De verdad no le importaba si él decidía marcharse?

- Teia, puedes decidir quedarte en Tatuee – informó Nataro -, pero entonces renunciarás a tu entrenamiento y nunca serás una cazadora.

Ella meditó, no sabía si estaba preparada para ese cambio. Toda su vida, sus amigos y su familia estaban en la aldea. Abandonarla significaba dejar atrás todo eso. Nunca estuvo segura de querer ser realmente una cazadora. Pero por otra parte, eso también formaba parte de ella. Era su todo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor. Aunque no sabía si realmente merecía la pena sacrificar todo lo demás.

De pronto vio algo que resolvió sus dudas, que le hizo tomar una decisión. Una sonrisa. Una tan brillante que sabía que no volvería a ver si no elegía ese camino. _Su_ sonrisa.

- Bueno, -dijo al cabo de un tiempo - ¿y cuándo nos vamos?

"Esa es mi chica" – pensó Gio – "sabía que no me fallaría"

"Menos mal que lo ha pensado mejor" – se dijo Thoras -. "Si ella se hubiese quedado, yo también"

- Me alegro de que hayas recapacitado, Teia – confesó el maestro -. Nos vamos mañana.

- Vale, ¿tenemos un rumbo fijo, o solo deambulamos de un sitio a otro hasta que nos topemos con un wyvern?

- Sí, Noz. Vamos a los Llanos Arenosos.

…

Ya en su choza, la chica recogía sus pertenencias y las empaquetaba, deshaciéndose de lo que no le era útil. Ya se había despedido de sus padres y de sus hermanas, de las seis. Pero todavía no se había despedido de Tatuee, y no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Examinó sus picos y descartó el antiguo, quedándose con el megapico. Todo estaba siendo muy rápido, pero debería acostumbrarse.

Terminó el equipaje, asegurándose de que no era excesivo. Solo un par de cajas y su bolsa de artillero. Un suspiro cargó la estancia de inseguridad y de nostalgia. Ya echaba de menos todo aquello. "No puedes estar toda tu vida anclada a un lugar" – pensó.

…

En su choza, los chicos hacían lo mismo. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos. Noz y Thoras, en cambio, reían y fantaseaban con todo aquel mundo que les aguardaba lleno de misterios. El de ojos azules no paraba de pensar en su tierra natal ¿sería a la que se dirigirían a la mañana siguiente?

- ¿Es mejor llevar el cebo de atún, o el de arrowana, Thoras?

- ¡Gio, da igual! – rió el de pelo moreno - .Vamos a cazar, no de pesca.

- ¿Pero y si…?

- Tío, no seas plasta. ¿No sabes hacer tu propio equipaje?

El comentario de Noz fue acompañado de un silencio tenso, que Thoras se apresuró a romper.

- Bueno, ¿y no te despides de "tus chicas"?

- Dicen que mañana vendrán a despedirme – afirmó el alto -. Espero que nos vayamos temprano y que no lo hagan. Me agobian.

El de ojos grises escuchaba sin decir nada. Estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios poco amables de su compañero de choza, pero también estaba acostumbrado a que Thoras se pusiera de su parte, diciéndole al de ojos azules algo como "No seas borde, tío". Esta vez no había sido así. Cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar, si no fuese por ella. Siempre tenía una sonrisa preparada para él. "Es perfecta" admitió. "Me llevaré los dos cebos, por si acaso" y los metió en su caja.

…

En la armería, Löwin se despedía del artesano. Un hombre rudo pero sabio, del que había aprendido el valor y el trabajo duro. Era alguien muy especial para ella. Nada más terminar de empaquetar lo más importante, había ido a verle. Llevaban un par de horas hablando, pero no tenía prisa. Tampoco había nadie más de quién despedirse. Ella posaba sus ojos dorados en él, observando el cariño con el que manejaba los materiales y la devoción con la que forjaba, como salía hacer desde pequeña.

- ¡Y recuerda: el afilado es primordial! No subestimes el poder de una piedra de afilar, niña.

- Te voy a echar de menos.

- ¡No digas bobadas! Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti, lo sé – la reconfortó -. ¡Ah! Y ya sabes que en todas las aldeas hay un artesano, puedes pedirle lo que quieras. Pero vigílalos de cerca, no todos hacen unas armas como las mías. Y si es uno de mis familiares, di que vas de mi parte.

- Seguro que los reconozco en seguida – se levantó de uno de los yunques -. Creo que debería irme, tengo que descansar.

- Es cierto, no quiero entretenerte. ¡Por la melena de un Ludroth! – exclamó - ¡Casi se me olvida! Aguarda un momento, niña.

La joven vio la figura del anciano entrar en su almacén. Tras unos cuantos ruidos de equipo caer al suelo, volvió a salir tan enérgico como siempre. Pero llevaba algo entre sus pequeños y fuertes brazos.

- Ten, es para ti. ¡Lo último en armas!

Löwin apenas parpadeaba. Lo que él le había tendido no era una espada, ni un matillo, ni una lanza. Era algo más especial.

- Se llama Hacha Espada, solo las forjan en la ciudad. Espero que te ayude en tu viaje.

Lo siguiente que su pequeño cuerpo sintió, fue un profundo y sincero abrazo de la que consideraba como su hija. Su niña. A la que no le hacía falta decir "gracias".

…

El disco anaranjado se ocultaba tras el horizonte del océano. Recordó a una de sus hermanas preguntado si cuando se ponía el sol, este dormía bajo el mar. Aquello le pareció gracioso, pero ahora ya no tanto. Quizá fuese cierto y el sol se ocultaba en lugares insospechados cuando la oscuridad y las dudas te asaltaban.

Teia se sentaba en el muelle, allí donde los marineros solían descargar la pesca. No era probable que les viera hacerlo de nuevo. Ya nada era probable. Una sombra la sacó de sus reflexiones. Le indicó que se sentase a su lado.

- Es bonito, ¿verdad, Löw?

Su amiga asintió. Eran tan diferentes, que se sorprendía de que hubiese una amistad tan grande entre ellas. Tras unos instantes, habló.

- Por un momento pensé que ibas a escoger la opción fácil.

- Yo también lo creía – reconoció la rubia -.

Un silencio siguió sus palabras. No uno incómodo, solo silencio.

- Me alegro de que no fuese así, te hubiera echado de menos.

- ¿Sabes? Estaba completamente decidida a quedarme aquí, pero hubo algo que me recordó que si lo hacía, no volvería a veros a ninguno.

- ¿Qué? – se intrigó le de ojos amarillos, ahora completamente dorados por los reflejos del sol.

- Una sonrisa.

- ¿De quién?

La rubia, dudó. Después cogió aire y confesó:

- De Noz.

…


	9. Arena

CAPÍTULO IX: ARENA

El grupo de chicas sollozaba, mirando las figuras que se alejaban de la aldea. La tendera se apoyaba sobre el portón de madera, con los brazos cruzados. Aquel chico había dejado huella en su frío corazón alérgico al amor. Era mejor así: si no volvía a verlo no tendría que recordar aquella noche, aquella botella de vino y, sobre todo, sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza al ver a esas jovencitas llorando por un hombre con el que algunas ni siquiera habían hablado. "Crías" - pensó. Meneó la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

…

El animal tiraba del carro, con un joven sobre su lomo. Gio era ahora un gran jinete, había practicado. Desde aquella posición no podía ver a sus compañeros, que viajaban sentados en el vehículo. Pero se sentía en paz. Durante varias horas dirigió a Bobbo por los senderos que habían ido dibujando los mercaderes con sus caravanas que, como serpientes, recorrían cada primavera el bosque. Dejaban atrás su tierra, adentrándose en territorios desconocidos para ellos. Poco a poco el gusto que el salitre de la costa deja en el paladar, desaparecía. Se alejaban del mar.

…

Cuando el sol estuvo en el punto más alto, pararon. Descansaron todos, tumbándose bajo la sombra de los cada vez más escasos árboles. Teia miraba atrás, con los ojos húmedos. Una presencia a su lado hizo que girase bruscamente el rostro. No quería que la viera así.

- Entiendo que todas aquellas chicas llorasen por mi marcha, pero tú no tienes por qué hacerlo: me vas a ver todos los días.

El comentario no tuvo respuesta. Noz se sentó a su lado y se recostó contra el tronco. Señaló la dirección que la chica estaba mirando.

- Aquellas montañas no se van a mover. Son demasiado pesadas para que las arrastre el viento. Y lo que hay detrás de ellas, tampoco. Puedes volver cuando quieras.

- Para ti es fácil, Noz. No hay nada que te ate a ese lugar.

- Solo digo que si después de haber visto lo que hay tras las montañas de Tatuee, haber salido y vivido experiencias en sitios exóticos y distintos, aún quieres regresar, puedes hacerlo. Conoces el camino, solo tienes que seguirlo.

Ella miró de nuevo al noreste. Su hogar. Luego se encontró con los ojos azules de él y le dedicó una sonrisa. Noz se la devolvió y se marchó junto a Thoras.

Löwin observaba a su amiga mientras probaba su nueva arma. Todavía no había averiguado si a ella le gustaba de verdad. Esperaba que no fuese así, no quería que él le hiciese daño. Dio un golpe más en el aire: era perfecta. La recargó, reajustando el mecanismo que permitía abrir la espada y acto seguido se colgó el hacha espada a la espalda. Volvió junto los chicos pues Teia parecía querer estar sola.

- Bonito cacharro – se burló el más fuerte -. Para cortar aire es perfecto. Solo hace falta ver si es bueno con un monstruo.

- Bueno, siempre podemos probarlo contigo- rió – no hay mucha diferencia.

- A mí me gusta – comentó el de ojos grises – aunque parece un poco pesada.

- No. Es de conchas de Barroth, son duras pero ligeras – aclaró Noz.

- El artesano dice que son muy populares en Loc Lac. – comentó ella - ¿creéis que iremos?

Continuaron charlando hasta que Nataro se levantó, estiró un poco sus ropas y apremió a los jóvenes a ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

- Si nos damos prisa, puede que mañana al atardecer estemos allí.

- ¿Dónde es exactamente "allí"? – preguntó Thoras.

- A la aldea del clan Umu.

- ¿El clan qué? – se extrañó el más alto.

- Los Umu son una de las múltiples tribus del desierto. Veneran a los Barroths, según ellos son criaturas sagradas del Padre Sol, venidas al mundo para alimentar y ayudar a su pueblo.

- ¡Anda, mira Löw! Quizás los Umu puedan hacer algo con esa chatarra que llamas arma – picó Thoras de nuevo. La aludida le propinó un amistoso puñetazo.

- ¿Hay más clanes? – se interesó Teia, siempre ávida de conocimientos.

- Luego os contaré más, pero ahora levantaos y subid al carro, holgazanes. Noz, tú conduces.

…

La luna hizo su aparición, iluminando con su débil luz a los viajeros. Las antorchas encendidas contribuían, haciendo visible el camino. Hacía tiempo que Löwin montaba sobre el Aptonoth, relevando al de ojos aguamarina. Admiraba el paisaje, ahora tan distinto: los árboles parecían haberse encogido, transformados en arbustos solitarios. La tierra no era blanda, sino dura como la roca aunque cada vez, más cubierta de arena. No se veían manadas de Kelbis, ni de ninguna otra especie. Solo los Altaroth deambulaban por los inmensos hormigueros que se alzaban un par de metros. El silencio de aquel paraíso terroso zumbaba en sus oídos. No hacía viento, pero la temperatura había bajado un poco al caer la noche. Bostezó. Una voz rompió la calma.

- Para, Löwin – ordenó el maestro – este es un buen lugar para acampar.

…

Las ascuas permanecían encendidas, vestigios de la llama que hacía unas horas había ardido vigorosamente. El alba todavía dormitaba cuando el grupo reemprendió el rumbo. Ahora Bobbo era dirigido por la rubia, que ya no pensaba en qué había dejado atrás. En el carro, Gio preguntó:

- Nataro, ¿Qué más clanes hay aquí?

El maestro miró al joven. Recordó mentalmente su paso por aquellas tierras hacía más de quince años. Había visitado cada una. Contó mentalmente:

- Seis. En total son seis tribus. Las más importantes son los umus, los itran y los monambos. Estos últimos son cazadores de Diablos y los anteriores crían Qurupecos, tarea que es ciertamente compleja, a decir verdad. Después hay un par de ellas menos poderosas: la tribu Delex y los vinn, principales productores de las armaduras de Rhenoplos. El último es el clan Haar, habitantes de las cuevas.

- ¿Y por qué vamos con lo umus y no con los vinn? – se intrigó Gio – Podríamos hacernos una buenas armaduras.

- Veréis, estas tierras son un poco hostiles. Hay muchas tensiones entre las tribus por el control del territorio y de los recursos, que aquí no son muy abundantes – explicó el adulto -. El clan Monambo desea hacerse con todo el territorio. Tienen alianzas con los delexios, ya que ambos viven por la misma zona. Sin embargo son enemigos acérrimos de los itran y los vinn, que también mantienen buenas relaciones. Los umus no están aliados con ningún otro clan, ya que poseen el territorio más amplio y mejor situado y los demás desean arrebatárselo. Nosotros vamos con ellos porque es lo más seguro.

- Creo que me he perdido – confesó Thoras.

- ¿Y los haar? – preguntó Löwin - ¿qué pasa con ellos?

- No se meten en problemas. Son el clan más pequeño y nadie desea su territorio, de modo que ni luchan ni pactan. Digamos que son imparciales.

…

Una tibia luz rosada caía sobre ellos. El amanecer llegó, arrastrando consigo a un sol perezoso que pronto volvió a su oficio y calentó el ambiente. Algunas gotas resbalaban por los rostros de los viajeros, que continuaban escuchando historias sobre aquellos curiosos habitantes de los Llanos Arenosos. Thoras, que montaba ahora sobre el Aptonoth, fue el primero en divisar aquella sombra, aún desconocida para él. Una sombra que sobrevolaba el desierto. Miró hacia arriba.

- ¡Ahí! – gritó señalando la figura en el cielo, una figura colorida que surcaba el cielo como un arcoíris. Un carnaval con alas y pico. Una explosión de color voladora que los había visto y descendía en picado.

…


	10. Ofertas Difíciles de Rechazar

CAPÍTULO X: OFERTAS DIFÍCILES DE RECHAZAR

El animal gruñó y levantó sus patas delanteras, tirando a su jinete y volcando el carro. Una nube de polvo cubría su huída, mientras que los cazadores ya se habían puesto en pie, mirando aquella silueta recortada por el ardiente sol que los cegaba. Un chillido resonó en sus oídos. El sonido del batir de alas cesó, obligándolos a taparse los ojos para protegerse de la arena que había levantado el pájaro con su aterrizaje. El grupo no pudo más que frenar en el momento en que apreciaron una figura observándolos montada sobre el wyvern. El Qurupeco domado replegó sus alas. Los ojos del itran se entrecerraron y los señaló con su tomahawk.

- Hablad, forasteros. Y escoged cuidadosamente las palabras, porque podrían ser las últimas – la amenaza no perdió aspereza a pesar de ser una voz femenina, cuyo cuerpo adornaba una armadura de Qurupeco, colorida como un arco iris.

El maestro asumió la palabra, tranquilizando a los jóvenes con un gesto. Guardó su uña de Ludroth y se adelantó, situándose frente al monstruo y por consiguiente, frente a su jinete.

- Venimos del norte, donde el mar besa la tierra. Nosotros…

- ¿Qué buscáis? – interrumpió la itran, calmando con un tirón de riendas a su montura.

- Refugio. Mis aprendices desean conocer las costumbres del desierto y cazar algún wyvern de estas tierras.

- ¿Hacia dónde os dirigíais? - su expresión mostraba escepticismo ante la repuesta.

- Esperábamos hospedarnos con el primer clan que nos acogiera, y nos agradaría que fuera el tuyo.

- Deberías saber, forastero, que estamos en guerra y no muchas tribus van a acceder a ayudaros. Marchaos de los Llanos antes de que os liquiden por creeros enemigos - entrecerró los ojos, hasta que no fueron más que dos arañazos ahusados -. Consideraos afortunados de que no lo haya hecho yo.

Teia se posicionó detrás de Thoras, quien hinchó el pecho sosteniendo la mirada de la itran de cabellos en llamas.

- Me gustaría tener una audiencia con tu jefe, si eres tan amable – pidió Nataro, haciendo caso omiso a sus amenazas y a su tono rudo, propio de las gentes de aquellas tierras hostiles – si nos pudieras facilitar un breve encuentro, te estaría muy agradecido.

Ella lo miró, levantando una ceja divertida ante su petición. El Qurupeco se agitó y el maestro dio un paso atrás. Los jóvenes volvieron a reposar sus manos siempre precavidas sobre las armas.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- No hay un porqué, mas tenía entendido que el clan Itran siempre fue uno de los más hospitalarios de por aquí.

La joven caviló unos segundos, sosteniendo la mirada de Nataro. Entonces una sonora e irónica carcajada resonó en los oídos de los seis viajeros. Relajó los músculos del brazo adornados con decenas de alegres plumas y finalmente accedió:

- Solíamos, sí. Pero eran tiempos mejores. Ya no podemos permitirnos el lujo de acoger animalillos abandonados. - Nataro sostuvo su mirada. Ella sin embargo no posaba su atención sobre adulto, sino sobre las armas de los aprendices. - Aunque... - una imperceptible sonrisa apareció en su rostro -. Está bien, venid conmigo.

-Gracias. ¡Ah! Un último favor, ¿serías tan amable de llamar a nuestra montura? – rogó el forastero -.

La chica dio una orden y su Qurupeco hinchó su pedernal encarnado y emitió una llamada, un gruñido que solo un Aptonoth podría entender.

…

La itran viajaba ahora junto a Bobbo, conducido por Nataro. La conversación entre ellos era prácticamente nula. En el carro, los cinco aprendices de cazador se miraban unos a otros.

- ¿Pero no dijo Nataro que íbamos al clan Umu? – susurró Gio al oído de Löwin, quien no perdía el contacto visual con el Qurupeco y su ama, cuyos cabellos conjuntaban con el órgano sonoro que adornaba el pecho del monstruo que montaba.

- ¿De verdad crees que ella nos hubiese dejado vivos sabiendo que confraternizamos con uno sus mayores enemigos?

- Prueba a decir que somos amiguetes del clan Umu, que estarás sin cabeza antes de terminar la frase - aclaró un Noz molesto.

El grupo volvió al silencio. El aire se volvía pesado conforme el astro avanzaba en el cielo. Hacía tiempo que habían observado cómo el suelo se secaba y resquebrajaba. El calor era asfixiante.

Llegaron a una zona donde la arena reaparecía tímidamente. Grandes columnas de tierra ascendían hacia el cielo y, sobre ellas, se podían distinguir enormes nidos. Algunos eran ruidosos y protestaban a causa del hambre mediante chillidos agudos infantiles. Otros, en cambio, eran silenciosos y en unos pocos, se distinguían aquellas bestias aladas que parecían mitológicas criaturas de fábula. Las columnas eran cada vez más numerosas y se agrupaban en una gran circunferencia, en cuyo centro se alzaba una pequeña aldea colorida y alegre. Un pintoresco lugar, que no guardaba ninguna relación con el entorno de tonalidades monótonas. Bullía de actividad, como una ociosa maraña multicolor. Algunos transportaban enormes huevos de un lado a otro, otros iban de acá para allá para atender a algún Qurupeco que, en su mayoría, se preparaba para despegar con un artillero a sus espaldas, sujetado con una silla que se ajustaba a sus cuerpos verdosos. Los niños reían de un lado a otro en inútiles intentos de cazar algunos polluelos que, traviesos y juguetones, no se dejaban capturar. En las armerías – había más de una, algo que sorprendió a los forasteros – el tintineo de los martillos bailando con los yunques daba ritmo y musicalidad a la escena.

La joven itran se detuvo y les ordenó esperar. Mientras ella se perdía en el bullicio, Nataro se volvió a sus aprendices:

- Ahora va a venir la jefa de la aldea. No quiero que digáis absolutamente nada, bien es conocido su mal carácter y sus cambios de humor. Y no la miréis a los ojos.

Los jóvenes asintieron mudamente. En ese momento de la tienda de mayor tamaño, una figura musculosa y sorprendentemente alta salió, con un gran martillo decorado con plumas a su espalda. Se acercó a ellos, el cabello rojizo cayéndole sobre los hombros, como una marea de bucles. El parentesco con la itran que les había conducido hasta allí era bastante obvio. La enorme mujer cruzó los brazos, diseccionando con la mirada cada rostro. Por fin, habló:

- ¿Quién eres tú? - inquirió, agachándose ante el adulto como si de una hormiga se tratase.

- Nataro de la aldea de Tatuee.

- ¿Y por qué unos forasteros provenientes de una aldea cuyo nombre es tan insignificante como ellos, importunan a Quna, jefa y señora de esta tierra?

- Sentimos hacer que pierda su tiempo, no era esa nuestra intención- dijo con una leve reverencia -. Sin embargo tengo una proposición que hacerle que podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

- Habla, pues.

- A fin de que mis aprendices lleguen a ser cazadores algún día, decidí traerlos al desierto para aumentar sus conocimientos. Por consiguiente, necesito un lugar donde hospedarnos durante nuestra estancia aquí. A cambio de su hospitalidad, os ofrecemos materiales para armadura y armas provenientes de nuestra tierra - finalizó, señalando el carro.

Quna permaneció en silencio un instante. Después, una sonrisa maliciosa surcó su rostro:

- Forastero, se me ocurre otro trato mejor: os quedáis como soldados itran y lucháis en la guerra con nosotros o decidís no contribuir y sois decapitados.

Nataro miró a los jóvenes, y con el gesto serio y el alma cansada, aceptó la oferta.

La jefa de la aldea se marchó concluyendo la conversación, no sin antes hacer un gesto a su hija, la itran que los encontró en el desierto. Esta ordenó a algunos hombres coger todos los materiales útiles que había en el carro. Una mirada asesina se cruzó con la suya, y aquellos ojos amarillos que tan poco le gustaban parecieron escupir. La joven se acercó a Löwin.

- Cuida que tus ojos no revelen tu impertinencia, monada, o tendré que sacártelos.

La castaña apretó los puños, listos para impactar sobre la nariz. Pero Teia la calmó. La otra sonrió de una forma tan siniestra como su madre. Hasta que una voz rompió el contacto visual entre ellas.

- Fura, ¿qué hacemos con sus armas?

- No las necesitan hasta la batalla. ¡Llevadlas a mi tienda!


	11. Apariencias

CAPÍTULO XI: APARIENCIAS

El grupo dormitaba en una de las tiendas saturadas de color, ahora iluminada por un astro sorprendentemente cálido a los pocos minutos de su aparición. Solo los chicos habían conciliado el sueño, velados por las conversaciones a media voz del maestro y sus dos cazadoras. Estas intentaban comprender cómo se habían visto envueltos en aquella situación. Por su parte el adulto cavilaba cómo escapar de ella, mientras la profunda respiración de los otros tres se disolvía en la oscuridad.

Entonces un rugido hizo que fueran raptados bruscamente de sus sueños. Nataro salió precipitadamente, rogando que la aldea no estuviese siendo atacada. Pero no era así. Al parecer los Qurupecos y sus jinetes se preparaban para el primer vuelo del día. Sin darse cuenta, Fura ya estaba frente a él, con aquella mirada salvaje que quemaba más que el sol matinal.

- La jefa Quna desea hablar contigo. Y diles a tus "cachorros" que para aprender a volar, primero deben estar presentes – la joven dio media vuelta -. Ni a mi madre ni a mí nos gusta esperar, recuérdalo forastero.

…

La luz atravesaba la tela de la tienda principal, como una cascada que arrastraba consigo los colores de esta. Innumerables cortinajes cubrían la estancia, asegurándose de crear un clima íntimo y elegante. Un soldado musculoso de piel morena caminaba detrás de él, escoltándole hasta la jefa. La gran Quna, cuya fama despiadada competía con la de Dilos, soberano del clan Monambo. Hasta su aldea rumores habían volado de boca en boca de que no dejaba supervivientes a su paso. Decían que montaba en un Qurupeco tan grande como un Rathalos, cuyo rugido se oía hasta en la isla de la Tundra. Siempre pensó que solo eran habladurías aunque ahora, comenzaba a creerlas. Tenían tanto de qué hablar y ni siquiera se conocían. Esperaba que la conversación fuese algo mejor que la última. El itran que le acompañaba le ordenó detenerse frente a unas cortinas de estampados geométricos. Después un sonoro "hazle pasar" llegó a sus oídos. Tomó aire y se deslizo entre las telas para mirar cara a cara a quien les tenía prisioneros.

…

Su cuerpo chocó por tercera vez contra la arena, mientras el sol hacía que pequeñas gotas de sudor huyeran recorriendo su frente. Una sombra se interpuso entre el astro y su rostro.

- Levántate y vuelve a intentarlo, en tierra no sirves de nada. Los itran luchamos desde las alturas.

Entrecerró los ojos y se puso en pie, limpiando la sangre de su labio inferior. Miró a la que ahora debía llamar "señora", a pesar de no ser mucho mayor que él. Y con los ojos cargados de orgullo, volvió a ponerse frente al wyvern. Este gruñó y extendió sus alas. "¡Oh no, pequeño! No pienso volver a comer arena hoy" se dijo a sí mismo. Se aferró a la silla atada al lomo del pájaro y montó en ella. Tiró de las riendas y golpeó con el talón el lomo del animal, que emitió un sonoro quejido. Este alzó el vuelo revolviéndose contra su jinete. Pero el joven no estaba dispuesto a fallar de nuevo. Tras algunos bandazos en el aire, el Qurupeco finalmente se rindió, volviendo a enderezar el vuelo. El cazador con una media sonrisa le obligó a aterrizar junto a Fura.

- No te sientas muy orgulloso, hasta un bebé lo habría conseguido a la primera –le susurró la joven cuando Noz pasó a su lado -. Está bien, forasteros, la lección de vuelo se ha terminado, aunque con penosos resultados – su desprecio llegó hasta ellos como una piedra que impactaba contra sus cabezas -. Mañana iremos de caza y vosotros pilotaréis. Si os estrelláis, procurad que el Qurupeco no sufra daños. Tú, rubita – se dirigió a Teia – eres artillera, ¿no? Irás montada con tu amiguita de ojos amarillos y te encargarás de disparar desde arriba. A los demás os asignaremos un artillero. ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes, doloridos debido a las caídas y con el orgullo herido asintieron silenciosos, mientras la arena que reposaba en sus cabellos caía lentamente.

- Estaréis aquí con la primera luz del alba, o lamentaréis haber puesto un pie en este desierto. Y procurad no perder ningún ojo hasta entonces, sin ellos no me servís más que para limpiar nidos – cruzó los brazos, observando la sumisión de los foráneos. Su cabello azafrán pareció encenderse aún más - ¿Por qué demonios seguís en mi presencia? ¡Moveos!

…

- Siento la hostilidad, pero tengo que mantener las apariencias. Tú lo comprenderás más que nadie, ¿no es así?

…

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyáis y seguís esta historia, espero que la estéis disfrutando._


	12. La Tempestad de Barro

CAPÍTULO XII: LA TEMPESTAD DE BARRO

_Nuestro Qurupeco aterriza suavemente. El olor terroso del fango de la zona elimina por completo mi olfato de cazadora. Siento la mirada de Teia en mi nuca, que me insta silenciosamente a huir, mientras el pájaro ya alza el vuelo para unirse al resto de la partida de caza. Menuda suerte la mía, soy el cebo. Sabía que Fura me elegiría a mí, si muero no creo que derrame muchas lágrimas._

_ Aún no he avanzado ni un paso, intento habituarme al viciado ambiente. Los Bnahabras zumban molestamente de un lado a otro, el hilo musical perfecto para tranquilizarme. Odio a esos insectos. Pero debo concentrarme, esto ya no es un entrenamiento. Estoy sola, pero intuyo que el Barroth me observa. Tomo aire y doy un paso vacilante. Temo que el menor ruido enfurezca al monstruo. Va a ser la primera vez que cace un wyvern como ese. Ni siquiera sé cómo es, aunque Nataro me lo ha descrito en dos palabras: bestia salvaje. Y eso no resulta precisamente tranquilizador. A pesar de ello me descubro ya en la orilla del lago terroso de aguas espesas. Saco mi hacha y espero a que me ataque. Tres, dos, uno… . Pero nada ocurre. Sería el momento perfecto para una huída, sin embargo Nataro me ha pedido que no lo haga. Relajo un poco mis músculos. Me han traído al lugar erróneo, no hay ningún Barroth en este lago, solo un tronco a la deriva un poco más allá. Un tronco que por cierto se dirige hacia aquí lentamente. Un simple tronco que lanza una pequeña nube de vapor. Un momento, los troncos no hacen eso. Y desde luego no aceleran. Mierda. Me apresuro a blandir mi hacha de nuevo, retrocediendo a la mayor velocidad posible. Pero el monstruo es más rápido y de un único y formidable salto ya se encuentra encima de mí, provocando mi caída. El espectáculo es sobrecogedor: una gran mole enfurecida cubierta de barro, que ruge de tal forma que siento la necesidad de protegerme los oídos mientras intento arrastrarme lo más lejos posible. El animal se sacude, lanzando fango en todas direcciones que, como si de una lluvia piedras se tratase, aterriza contra el suelo ruidosamente. El wyvern me mira con sus ojos pequeños, perdidos entre la dura coraza de su cabeza. Baja la cabeza, preparado para embestir, y en un segundo ya ha recorrido la distancia que nos separaba. Siento un golpe en el costado y por un momento dejo de respirar mientras ruedo por el suelo. No puedo levantarme, casi ni puedo abrir los ojos. Pero sé que él ya vuelve a cargar contra mí. Recojo todas las fuerzas que he ido arrastrando por el suelo y en el último instante me aparto de su trayectoria. Me levanto dificultosamente, sosteniéndome en una roca. La bestia gira sobre sí misma y su gran cola rematada en estrella viene directa hacia aquí. Me agacho, esquivando el golpe. Bueno, ya hemos jugado bastante. Saco mi espada y la deslizo por unas de sus patas, rompiendo la costra de barro. Hundo el arma de nuevo en su cuerpo, esta vez a la altura de abdomen. Vuelve a cargar contra mí, pero ahora ya estoy prevenida y me aparto a tiempo, mientras que giro sobre mí misma para atacar de nuevo. Pero parece no sentir ningún rasguño. Corre hacia mí y golpea con su cresta acorazada el lugar donde me encontraba hace un momento. Un corte vertical de mi espada provoca chispas al impactar con su cuerpo. Pero sigue atacando con igual fuerza. Esto no está funcionando, tengo que cambiar mi estrategia. ¿Dónde diablos estarán los itran?_

…

_ - ¡Ya es suficiente! – grito - ¡diles que ataquen!_

_ El Qurupeco vuela en círculos alrededor de la lucha que se sucede en el lejano suelo. Löwin necesita ayuda pero Fura, que monta detrás de mí, hace caso omiso a mis palabras. _

_ - No me des órdenes, forastero. – siento su aliento en mi oído – Aún no es el momento._

_ - ¡La va a matar! – le espeto furioso, aguijoneándola con el azul de mis ojos._

_ - No es mi problema – contesta calmadamente._

_ - ¡Pero sí el mío!_

_ Ordeno al pájaro que piloto que descienda, instándole a hacerlo a la mayor velocidad posible. Sé que es una acción temeraria, se suponía que debía esperar una señal de mi maestro. ¡Al cuerno las órdenes de Nataro, tengo que salvarla! En una fracción de segundo, la pequeña hoja de un cuchillo se besa mi garganta. _

_ - ¡Sube, maldito estúpido! – ruge ella - ¡vas a echar a perder la caza!_

_ Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Creyendo que el descenso de nuestra montura era la orden de comenzar el ataque, todo el clan itran se moviliza, cayendo en picado hacia el Barroth. Los miles de disparos de los artilleros retumban en el desierto, hasta ahora silencioso y de una soledad casi fría. El animal ruge enfurecido y embiste contra lo más cercano. Y esa es Löwin. _

…

_ Maldita sea, Noz._

_ La bandada de Qurupecos se lanza contra el animal. Aún no era el momento. Ahora Löwin corre peligro. Muchacho impulsivo, ¿es que no sabe ceñirse a un plan? Les ordené a los cinco esperar mi señal, pero parece que él nunca escucha. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora que el plan está arruinado? Solo hay una opción: debo sacar a los chicos de aquí cuanto antes. _

_ Los wyverns de Gio y Thoras están a la diestra del mío, mientras que el de Teia planea un poco más allá. También se han dado cuenta de la temeraria acción de Noz. En fin, ya no podemos hacer nada. El jinete que monta conmigo cae inconsciente sobre el cuello del Qurupeco cuando golpeo su nuca. Aseguro unas cuerdas de seguridad desde la silla hasta su cintura, no deseo que caiga. Rápidamente me llevo los dedos a los labios y emito un sonoro silbido. Mis aprendices parecen haber captado mi mensaje. Aguanta un poco más, Löwin._

…

_ Es la señal. Reconduzco a mi montura cerca de la de Nataro. Por suerte monto sola y no tengo que aturdir a ningún itran, no soy tan fuerte como para aturdir a un hombre. Por eso soy artillera, en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo estaría en clara desventaja. Thoras pilota un pájaro adulto, una hembra bastante grande con el pico desgastado. Se ha posicionado también junto a nosotros y Gio un poco más allá, montado en su joven Qurupeco de plumas lustrosas. Veo a los guerreros itran, que conducían sus monturas, inconscientes sobre estas. Nataro gesticula, haciéndonos entender que debemos descender en seguida. Obedezco. Mientras, observo el suelo y descubro que la bestia del barro ha desaparecido. Tampoco hay rastro de Löw._

…

_ Mierda, todos se han agrupado. No sé cómo me voy a deshacer de Fura, que me grita mil improperios en varias lenguas. Pero yo ya no presto atención a sus quejas, únicamente busco la manera de librarme de la itran. Estoy preocupado, hace rato que vi a Löwin correr hacia el norte, a la entrada de las cuevas del desierto. El Barroth la seguía de cerca, cojeando. Debo reconocer que no hay cazadora como ella, siempre letal. Describo un círculo más en el aire, por encima de la bandada arco iris de Qurupecos. Ya toman la misma dirección que la bestia y cazadora. Nataro y los chicos se alejan a gran velocidad, tengo que seguirles. _

_ - ¡Al menos sigue a ese maldito animal, imbécil! – me grita la hija de la jefa del clan. – ¡Se ha escapado!_

_ Redirijo al pájaro, aún sobrevolando al resto de los wyverns itran. ¿Cómo consigo que me deje en paz esta maldita mujer? Veo un gran Qurupeco, cuyas plumas son del esmeralda más intenso que jamás he visto. Y solo lleva un artillero sobre él, el otro debe haber muerto. Ya apenas veo a Teia y a los demás, que se me antojan pequeños puntos en la lejanía. Piensa, Noz. _

_ Un momento, ¿y si…?_

…

_ La caza no puede ir peor, ¿por qué se empeñaría mi madre en que trajera a los forasteros? Y todo por culpa de este maldito niñato, si no hubiese recibido órdenes de madre de no herirlos, su cabeza ya no se sostendría sobre sus hombros. ¡Nadie desobedece a Fura!_

_ De pronto, la estabilidad de mi Qurupeco disminuye debido a un peligroso giro que hace el foráneo de ojos de agua._

_ - ¿Es que quieres que nos matemos? – le espeto, sujetándome a las plumas del ave._

_ Nuestro pájaro se sitúa por encima de otro bastante grande. Parece que uno de sus jinetes ha caído. Otra baja más, otro guerrero abatido en combate. Siento al joven desatando sus amarres de la silla. Se está poniendo de pie sobre el Qurupeco ¿Qué demonios hace?_

_ - ¡Deja de hacer equilibrios, maldita sea! – grito encolerizada - ¡muerto no me eres útil!_

_El me lanza un mirada zafiro, adornada con una pícara media sonrisa._

_ - No te alteres, preciosa._

_ ¿Me ha llamado _preciosa_? ¿Qué se ha creído, que soy una de esas fulanas a las que seguro piropea en su aldea de palurdos? Pero antes de gruñirle una respuesta, ya ha saltado al vacío. Suicida del demonio. Aferro rápidamente las riendas para evitar resbalarme de la silla y miro hacia abajo, esperando ver un cuerpo en caída libre, cuyo destino es irremediablemente el suelo. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, veo un Qurupeco color esmeralda con dos jinetes: uno inconsciente y otro sonriente de ojos azules. ¡Maldición!_

…

_ Todo estaría saliendo a pedir de boca de no haber sido por Noz, que nos ha traído consigo toda una bandada de violentos itran. A la cabeza va la chica de pelo rojo. _

_ - ¡Thoras! – me llaman – ¡ayuda a Noz a distraerlos, nosotros vamos a ayudar a Löwin!_

_ ¡Qué suerte la mía! Siempre tengo que salvarle el pellejo. Si salimos con vida de esta, más le vale adorarme durante el resto de sus días. Obligo al animal a dar media vuelta, encarándome a los enemigos. Cuando estoy lo bastante cerca de Noz, le grito:_

_ - ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, bribón?_

_ - Tanto tú como yo hemos robado unos pollos de colores – responde - ¿Los demás?_

_ Un disparo pasa peligrosamente cerca de nosotros. Genial, ya han empezado a atacarnos. Esto va a ser divertido._

_ - ¡Han ido a por Löw! ¡Tenemos que librarnos de ellos! – Noz asiente y nos separamos en el aire. Yo elevo mi Qurupeco, en dirección al sol. No creo que puedan apuntar a ciegas. _

…

_ Miro al monstruo a los ojos. Su encolerizada mirada se posa instintivamente en el extremo amputado de su cola, que yace en al barro, y en mí. Se prepara, sacudiéndose el fango que mora en los pliegues de su rugosa coraza. Me preparo, cambiando mi hacha a posición espada. Resopla. Tomo una bocanada de aire desértico. Solo tengo esta oportunidad. Si fallo, estoy condenada. _

_ El animal ruge y comienza a correr. Yo grito, arrancando así las reservas de adrenalina que me restan, y comienzo mi carrera también. Estamos cada vez más y más cerca. Unos metros que mis pies y sus patas devoran con ansia. Casi lo tengo encima. Es el momento. Cuando podría tocarlo si alargase el brazo, dejo caer todo mi peso al suelo. Por fortuna, no ha bajado la cabeza para embestirme, por lo que me deslizo entre sus patas, en paralelo a un abdomen desprotegido, en el que no dudo en hundir mi arma. Más de media hoja está oculta en su vientre, desgarrándolo desde el pecho hasta la base de la cola. El animal grita desesperado, mientras sigue avanzando. Le es imposible frenar, arrastrándome con él. Mi espada continúa internada en su cuerpo, teñida por la roja sangre de la bestia que ahora se extiende por mi brazo hasta el hombro. Entonces el Barroth, señor del fango de los llanos de arena, cae sin vida sobre mi cuerpo._


	13. Tratos Con el Diablo

**Siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo. Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que leéis este fic.**

CAPÍTULO XIII: TRATOS CON EL DIABLO

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

El líder del grupo limpió el sudor de su frente. Hacía calor, demasiado. Miró el cadáver que tenía a la espalda. El Barroth yacía sobre la tierra mojada. Parecía dormir, aunque en el ambiente se sentía extraño sin la profunda respiración del animal. Es curioso: morimos soñando, mas no soñamos la muerte; la tememos. Miro al cielo. El sol cayó sobre su rostro atropelladamente. Hacía calor, demasiado.

Los jóvenes miraban expectantes a su maestro. Por primera vez su acostumbrada seguridad no le acompañaba, sino que había huido al descubrir el frágil cuerpo de su compañera bajo el peso del desmesurado monstruo. O al menos, para ellos lo era. Para Nataro, que en su día fue un cazador experto, solo era un wyvern mediano. Sin embargo de tamaño suficiente para demoler los huesos de la joven.

Por fortuna Noz no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a su pérdida, dejando sus fuerzas en levantar la gran mole inerte. Teia horrorizada no había podido articular movimiento hasta que su amiga hubo yacido de nuevo sobre la arena a sus pies, bajo el astro emperador del desierto. Entonces su sentido curativo activó su máxima alarma. Respiraba, eso era lo primordial. Pero Löwin necesitaba sus facultades de sanación. Palpó el cuerpo magullado de la chica. Para su asombro, solo había un hueso fracturado: el del brazo. La espada hundida en el abdomen de Barroth debía haber frenado el peso de este. Sin embargo aunque había sido un único daño, era grave.

- Vayamos a las cuevas, los itran no tardaran en venir a por el Barroth – contestó al fin el adulto.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar en este condenado desierto? – protestó Noz – Creo que deberíamos largarnos cuanto antes.

- ¡Desde luego! – ironizó Teia, obviamente irritada debido a la situación – ¿y sabes qué? Lo mejor sería llevarnos los Qurupecos, seguramente es lo último que van a buscar.

El de ojos azules la miró con un rastro de desprecio. Sabía que estaba en lo cierto y que todos estaban tensos. Pero no era necesario el siempre punzante sarcasmo. Finalmente se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva más cercana, imitado por el resto. Thoras cargaba con Löwin en brazos, mientas que Gio había recogido su arma, arrancándola de las entrañas del monstruo sin vida.

Nataro observó a sus aprendices internarse en opacidad de la caverna. Desvió su mirada al candente cielo, rogando no ser encontrados por los vengativos itran. Después siguió al grupo, con un pensamiento para sí. Uno de tratos incumplidos.

…

La gran jefa hizo pasar a su joven e impaciente hija. Sus ojos brillaban, como los suyos habían solido hacer en otros tiempos. Ojos de furia. Siempre había sido así, desde que su pequeño retoño nació. Unos ojos capaces de fulminar un Diablos. Quizá el nombre que había decidido para ella no se caracterizaba por su originalidad, pero sí por su exactitud. Fura era el vocablo itran más antiguo para referirse a la cólera y a la venganza. Un término que identificaba a su pueblo.

- Madre, los forasteros han escapado. Se llevaron algunas monturas – se lamentó su heredera.

La mujer sonrió imperceptiblemente. Todo según lo acordado.

- ¿Y la caza?

Su sucesora la miró con el ceño fruncido en un interrogante. Al menos esperaba una expresión de hastío por su parte. Ella misma decidió mantenerlos en el poblado. Ella misma insistió en llevarlos a la misión, a pesar de su inexperiencia. ¿Ocaso le era indiferente su huída? ¿Por qué entonces tanta obstinación en mantenerlos con vida?

- ¡Responde! ¡No tengo todo el día! – espetó de pronto la jefa –. ¡Ya ha sido bastante decepción descubrir cómo se te han escapado unos simples adolescentes!

- La presa ha caído – notificó desconcertada como siempre por su humor cambiante – Al parecer el cebo no era tan inexperto.

- ¿Ella ha muerto? – inquirió secamente.

- Creemos que sí.

- ¿Creéis? – subrayó encolerizada -. ¿Acaso no ordené explícitamente que te aseguraras de ello?

- Sí, señora – bajó la cabeza, sumisa. Su progenitora era una mujer cruel, sin duda. Se rumoreaba que Kazham, el primogénito de Quna, no había muerto en combate, sino que ella misma lo había sentenciado a muerte. Nunca tuvo el valor de preguntárselo personalmente. De cualquier forma, su hermanastro no le suscitaba tanta curiosidad como para arriesgar su cabeza con una cuestión tan banal.

- Terras – ordenó la jefa del clan a su escolta, uno de los mejores – rastrea todo el desierto si es necesario en busca de ese supuesto cadáver. Quiero noticias inmediatas.

El aludido asintió enérgicamente y desapareció tras los pliegues de la tienda.

- Madre, permíteme hacerme cargo de eso – rogó la joven, con la débil esperanza de enmendar su negligente error y complacer a la matriarca.

- Tú encuentra a los Qurupecos y encárgate de traer el Barroth de una pieza – conminó la soberana tras un breve silencio de plomo – Y procura no fallar esta vez, Fura.

La aludida bajó la cabeza, musitando un imperceptible "sí, señora". La jefa había hablado. Tras una breve reverencia, abandonó la estancia con paso firme.

Quna cerró su puño con fuerza y golpeó el brazo de su asiento con ira. Todo había salido según lo previsto: habían escapado. Sin embargo debería haber una baja en el pequeño grupo: Löwin. Accidentalmente, desde luego. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los itran retrasarían su ayuda al señuelo? Pero su heredera había fracasado, sorprendentemente. Simplemente debía asegurarse de que pereciera. ¿Quién iba a saber que ella misma dio tal orden?

La mujer comenzó a deambular de un lado a otro, turbada. Quizás la joven era mucho más incluso de lo que se había figurado. Y por eso no podía permanecer con vida.

…

La frescura del interior sentó bien a todos. Los Melynx escudriñaban el suelo en busca de minerales de valor, sosteniendo las garras de madera que utilizaban para robar. Era mejor no llamar su atención.

El adulto conocía bien las grutas. Avanzó con paso firme y prudente, con el cuerpo pegado a las húmedas paredes de piedra, evitando el inmenso abismo que se asentaba en el centro de la estancia. Después se deslizó por un pasadizo a la izquierda, llegando así a un ensanchamiento en la caverna. El calor proveniente del desierto se adentraba por una oquedad, arrastrando consigo una marea de arena que volaba pesadamente. En un lateral el agua se estancaba escasamente, propiciando un hogar para pequeños peces.

Nataro se detuvo, era un buen lugar para acomodarse. Fue junto a la joven inconsciente de inmediato. La observó. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un cortinaje de suciedad y fatiga. Y aquellos hermosos iris dorados dormitaban bajo los párpados. El brazo derecho tenía mal aspecto, reposaba en un ángulo diferente del que debiera tener, cubierto de sangre propia y de la bestia. Aún con todo, su expresión era serena.

- No sé si podré hacer algo con el hueso roto– musitó la rubia con aflicción – aunque pudiera recolocarlo, no podría mitigar el dolor con nada.

Sus compañeros la miraron. E hicieron lo mismo con su maestro.

- Inténtalo, Löwin es fuerte.

- Espera – rogó Noz al posarse las manos de Teia sobre la herida - ¿Y si lo haces mal? Para ella el brazo inutilizado es peor que morir: es una vida sin caza.

La chica de ojos almendrados dudó. Para su amiga sería un golpe muy duro, quizá nunca se recuperase. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Dejar el brazo de ese modo, sería aún peor – declaró – confía en mí.

Noz asintió receloso.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, esto no es un juego.

- ¿¡Crees que no lo sé! – estalló la aludida -. Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si algo no saliese bien.

Se observaron. Teia agachada, con las manos cubiertas de sangre ya apoyadas sobre la diestra de Löwin; Noz en pie, pasando su peso de un lado a otro, visiblemente intranquilo. Ambos asomados al borde que delimita la angustia y la histeria. Peligrosamente cerca de caer.

- Teia ¿necesitas alguna planta curadora, un hongo milagroso o algo? – se ofreció Thoras, intentando dar un giro a la conversación.

- Flor de cactus – respondió tras un largo silencio.

- Sé dónde encontrarla – informó el adulto -. Thoras y Gio venid conmigo. Noz quédate cuidando de mis chicas. Y procurad no mataros – añadió, mirando respectivamente a la rubia y al de ojos aguamarina.

Los tres varones se deslizaron por una de las aberturas. El silencio era tenso, como una cadena que sellaba sus emociones. La artillera tomó una gran bocanada de ese aire desértico que lo envolvía todo. Sostuvo firmemente el brazo de su compañera y, con un crujido áspero, tiró firmemente para alojar el hueso nuevamente en su posición habitual al tiempo que arrancaba un rugido gutural de la joven ahora consciente. Había abierto sus ojos ambarinos, aún más fulgentes que nunca debido a las lágrimas de dolor. Teia le susurraba disculpas mientras intentaba calmarla, acariciando su rostro. Noz se situó velozmente junto a la herida, sosteniéndole la otra mano.

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado, sus amigos respiraron. Löwin tenía los ojos cerrados mientras preguntaba:

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En las cuevas del desierto, Löw – aclaró la rubia -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Como se siente una persona con un brazo roto, pero algo mejor gracias a ti – sonrió.

- ¿Siempre tienes que acabar inconsciente?

- Ya sabes Noz, me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Noz dibujó media sonrisa. Abrió los labios para felicitarla por su caza, pero en ese instante un ladrido bañó la gruta. Giró sobre sí mismo para descubrir toda una manada de Jaggis y Jaggias a sus espaldas, un ejército morado que mostraba una dentadura diseñada para desgarrar. "Estupendo, lo que nos faltaba" se dijo. Desenfundó su Gran Espada y se preparó para la lucha.

- ¡Jaggis! – exclamó Teia –. La sangre de Barroth debe haberlos atraído.

- Intenta apartarla mientras yo bailo un rato con mis amigos – indicó él -. Hoy tengo ganas de sangre.

…

La silueta observó la lucha, oculta entre la oscuridad. El cazador novato descargaba todo el poder de su arma sobre los carnívoros. Estaba rodeado, pero no por ello se amedrentaba, más bien parecía desear que la distancia que lo separaba de sus presas se redujese al máximo. Un ágil movimiento desgarró el abdomen de uno de sus contrincantes, que parecían amilanarse. Cada vez eran más los que agachaban sus cabezas y con sus fibrosas patas retrocedían mediante un poderoso salto. A pesar de la gran desventaja numérica del humano, el combate no tardó en resolverse. El joven enfundó su gran espada y volvió junto sus compañeras.

Algo después el resto del grupo volvió a reunirse, rodeando a la herida. El adulto tomó el mando, asignándole una tarea a cada uno. Planeaban pasar allí la noche. Pero no les iba a ser posible. Él mismo se encargaría de hacerles una pequeña visita.

"Vaya, vaya… solo seis forasteros. Así que esto es lo que preocupa a la _gran_ jefa Quna" se dijo, sonriendo como un coyote en las tinieblas. Rozó su cicatriz con la mano derecha "Le alegrará conocer su paradero."


	14. Sangre de tu Sangre

CAPÍTULO XIV: SANGRE DE TU SANGRE

Los cazadores se amontonaban en un rincón de la cueva. No habían encendido fuego, probablemente los itran aún les buscaban. Löwin montaba guardia, a pesar de su brazo herido. Hacía falta algo más que un Barroth para acabar con ella.

No sabía cómo saldrían del desierto sin ser vistos. Fuera, en las arenas, no resultaba tan fácil ocultarse de sus enemigos. Observó un par de Rhenoplos que dormitaban algo más allá. Al parecer ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia. Rozó su arma aún manchada de sangre con los dedos, necesitaba una limpieza a fondo. De pronto sus oídos de cazadora escucharon un leve susurro e inmediatamente se puso alerta. Una figura oscura se movió entre las sombras. La joven despertó a Thoras, que descansaba a su izquierda y ambos prepararon sus armas.

- Feliz encuentro el nuestro, cazadores – susurró una voz profunda, dejando un rastro de familiaridad en ellos.

La figura siguió avanzando hasta que la luz de la luna que se filtraba entre las rocas bañó sus facciones. Unos profundos ojos oscuros con un brillo peligroso les observaban y una sonrisa pícara dejaba entrever sus dientes como colmillos, todo ello enmarcado por una profunda cicatriz que cruzaba su cara, desde la sien derecha hasta la mandíbula contraria. Vestía una capa pesada, de color vino y un pañuelo que cubría su cabello.

Nataro, que había escuchado al recién llegado, se adelantó unos pasos, cubriendo con su figura al grupo.

- ¿Quién eres? – inquirió.

- Alguien que quiere ayudaros – se acercó al adulto y le tendió una mano. Este desconfió.

- ¿A cambio de qué?

- Vuestra supervivencia es suficiente – declaró -. Venid por aquí, os guiaré a un lugar seguro.

- ¿Por qué nos íbamos a fiar de ti? – preguntó la joven herida sosteniendo su arma con el brazo sano.

- No tenéis porqué hacerlo, pero los itran no tardarán en encontraros – se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia una abertura en las paredes rocosas, dejando un silencio entre él y los forasteros. Sin embargo sabía que decidirían seguirle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Teras, mano derecha de la jefa itran, había observado la escena, oculto como buen espía. "Maldito entrometido", se dijo. "A Quna no le va a gustar saber que él está con los forasteros." Dio media vuelta y se apresuró a su aldea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras escalar el último saliente, los jóvenes llegaron a la parte superior de la cueva, donde pudieron admirar toda una aldea en el interior de la gruta. Había un par de guardias en la entrada oculta que habían dejado atrás. Las casas, excavadas en la piedra, lucían colores rojizos y morados. En el centro se descubría una gran mesa elaborada con minerales preciosos. Todo ello estaba iluminado por el brillo de los bichos divinos que, por alguna misteriosa razón, se amontonaban en el techo.

- Bienvenidos al clan Haar – susurró el hombre de la cicatriz, mientras se deshacía de su capa – Podéis dormir en aquellas estancias. El desayuno se sirve temprano en la mesa central, Ma-skyn. Si necesitáis algo, llamadme.

- Recordaremos tu hospitalidad – agradeció Nataro -. Pero dime, ¿quién eres?

El otro hizo una pausa. Pasó una mano por su cabeza, retirando el pañuelo que la cubría. Descubrió sus cabellos, de un rojo vivo, como el de la sangre fresca. Un rojo que les resultaba ya muy familiar.

- Mi nombre es Kazham, líder de los Haar.

- Creía que tu madre te había condenado a muerte – comentó Nataro tras meditar un poco.

El de pelo rojizo rió. Al parecer era más popular de lo que creía. Aunque no sabría decir si era él o la crueldad de esa mujer la que ostentaba la fama. En cualquier caso, el forastero conocía su identidad.

- No consiguió quitarme de en medio, soy mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la cabaña, los tres cazadores cayeron sobre sus camas pesadamente. El interior era austero, sin embargo, solo necesitaban un colchón donde dejar que su cuerpo descansase. Noz interrumpió el silencio:

- ¿Quién es ese tío?

- Lo que importa es que nos ha ayudado, ¿no? – Thoras se acomodó, mullendo su almohada, dispuesto a dormir.

- Su mirada, su rostro, su pelo, ¿no os habéis fijado? – intervino Gio - Es el hijo de Quna.

Los otros dos cruzaron miradas. Ahora todo encajaba, ¿quién sino podría condenar a su propio hijo? Ninguno volvió a pronunciar ni una palabra. Simplemente pensaron en ello sin poder decir con seguridad cuándo sus párpados habían descendido por completo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mañana apenas se diferenciaba de la noche en las grutas. La misma luz blanquecina de los insectos que sobrevolaban la aldea iluminaba el despertar de los haar, habitantes de las cuevas del desierto. Nataro se dirigió al centro de la aldea después de despertar a sus aprendices. Era un pueblo silencioso. Había pocos niños que no corrían ni gritaban como en Tatuee, solo admiraban cómo sus padres trabajaban la roca. Junto a la mesa fabricada con minerales reconoció la figura de Kazham, con la misma mirada penetrante.

- Buenos días – musitó.

- Siéntate y come algo – indicó el jefe de los haar – en Ma-skyn todos son bienvenidos.

- Curioso nombre para una mesa.

- Los primeros habitantes de las cuevas se lo pusieron –explicó -. La leyenda dice que fue un obsequio a los dioses a cambio de que siempre estuviese repleta de alimentos.

- Desde luego vuestros dioses son más generosos que los nuestros.

Kazham rió.

- No deberías enfadar a tus divinidades, cazador.

- Bueno, – continuó Nataro mientras saboreaba una carne deliciosa – ciertamente no nos han ayudado mucho estos últimos días.

La mirada del pelirrojo se ensombreció, con una tristeza profunda. Parecía que sus recuerdos se avivaban, como un fuego que vuelve a encenderse a partir de una brasa, como la furia del Diablos que permanece dormido y es despertado. Esa espina que con cada latido se adentraba más y más dentro, ahondando en él a cada respiración.

- Ni siquiera los dioses pueden combatir al mismo Mal.

El otro lo observó. ¿Cuánto daño había sufrido ese joven? ¿Cuánto daño le había hecho Quna? Un hijo que cree con firmeza que su madre es la oscuridad misma, pasa a ser un enemigo que se hace responsable por los actos de esa persona. Y cargar con la maldad de la líder itran, es un gran peso.

Kazham mintió, afirmando que tenía algunos asuntos que atender y que esperaba que todo fuera de su agrado. Mientras se alejaba, un rastro de dolor lo seguía y una lágrima que él nunca se permitiría derramar se le atragantaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquella mañana Löwin se sentía mejor. Su brazo había mejorado notablemente con los cuidados de su amiga y del curandero haar.

Salió de su tienda, admirando la aldea de piedra. En el centro, Nataro la invitó a comer junto a él. 

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí – respondió ella -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Desayunar.

La joven miró al adulto severamente. Al parecer él quería evitar el tema.

- Nataro, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – repitió.

Él entretuvo la vista en su jarra, perdiéndose en su contenido. Cada vez le resultaba más complicado mirar a sus aprendices a los ojos, sabiendo lo que les estaba haciendo, lo que les estaba ocultando.

- Respóndeme - su voz sonó más autoritaria de lo que hubiese deseado. Ese tono hizo que Nataro recordara a una persona. Sí, ciertamente sus voces eran iguales.

- No lo sé – confesó -. Creo que deberíamos movernos del desierto. No hemos hecho todo lo que me hubiese gustado aquí, pero no podemos permanecer bajo este sol por mucho más tiempo, no con los itran buscándonos entre cada grano de arena.

La joven alzó una ceja. _¿Todo lo que me hubiese gustado? _¿Qué significaba eso?

- Por otra parte preferiría que te recuperases antes de partir. Además, aquí está el curandero, por si hay alguna complicación.

- Puedo viajar perfectamente y confío en las habilidades de Teia – espetó -. Sé que algo pasa y que, por alguna razón, aún no te quieres marchar. No me utilices como excusa.

Nataro sonrió imperceptiblemente, Löwin era una chica extremadamente inteligente. Parecía que podía oler sus pensamientos como olía el peligro en la caza. Le dolió tener que mentir, pero no podía permitir que sus sospechas continuasen en esa dirección.

- Si tienes el brazo así, no peleas igual y tú lo sabes. Come y recupérate, pues un cazador debe ser capaz de sostener un arma, si no, no vale nada.

La joven se sorprendió de la rudeza de su maestro, que nunca le había hablado de aquel modo. Antes de poder responder a su comentario, él ya se había marchado. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un golpe sordo retumbó en el desierto, mientras que un rugido llenaba el aire. Todas las aves multicolor echaron el vuelo y los habitantes de la aldea miraron horrorizados hacia la tienda de su jefa.

Fura observaba a su progenitora, sus ojos parecían una puerta abierta hacia el hogar del odio. Había destrozado una parte de su trono con un puño de frustración. El instinto de la joven la apremiaba a huir, como habían hecho los Qurupecos, pero no se atrevió a moverse. Teras, quien no se había inmutado por la furia de su madre, debía haber traído una pésima noticia. ¿Sería acerca de los forasteros? Pero, ¿qué podía haber ocurrido para desatar una reacción como aquella? La actitud de Quna la contrariaba, actuaba como si aquellos cazadores no fueran importantes, pero estaba claro que no era así. Evidentemente había algo que su madre le había ocultado.

La jefa itran se levantó de su asiento mutilado. Su cabellera roja parecía estar a punto de transformase en llamas. La mirada era negra, parecía ensombrecer hasta la misma luz del sol. Una voz gutural, ronca y áspera salió de su garganta:

- Reunid a todos los guerreros.

- ¿Incluso a los que espían al clan Monambo? – se aseguró Teras.

- Esa guerra puede esperar. Los quiero a todos aquí, ahora – enseñó unos dientes como colmillos -. Vamos a cazar alimañas.


	15. Despierta

**_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leéis. _**

CAPÍTULO XV: DESPIERTA

- Nos oculta algo, no estoy paranoica.

El resto del grupo miró extrañado a la joven de ojos amarillos. Les había confesado sus sospechas sobre su maestro, quien actuaba de forma diferente desde su llegada a los Llanos Arenosos.

- Solo está preocupado por nosotros – tranquilizó Teia -. No creo que nos esconda nada. Probablemente solo quiere ponernos a salvo lo antes posible.

- Estar a cargo de cinco jóvenes vuelve loco a cualquier adulto – continuó Thoras.

- Sobre todo si una no para de meterse en líos.

La chica miró al autor de ese comentario. Noz lucía serio, a pesar de que ella sabía que disfrutaba haciéndola sentir culpable por todos los problemas que ocasionaba cada vez que resultaba herida. Posiblemente sus compañeros tuviesen razón. Nataro ya se lo había comentado esa mañana: quería que su brazo se recuperase antes de marcharse del desierto. Aún así, un pequeño Bnahabra continuaba zumbando en su cabeza, una corazonada de que la situación no iba tan bien como les quería hacer creer.

- No seáis estúpidos – regañó la rubia -. No somos una carga para él. Simplemente creo que no sabe cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento.

- Tú misma lo has dicho – rebatió el de ojos azules -. El ponernos a salvo es una preocupación, una carga. Si estuviese solo no tendría que pensar en nosotros, podría arriesgarse más. Siempre nos trata como niños, aunque podemos salir ahí fuera y luchar.

- ¿Contra todos los itran? – inquirió su amigo – Sería entretenido…

- Por favor, dejad de actuar como guerreros. No duraríais no cinco minutos contra uno de ellos. Nunca habéis peleado cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Yo también lo he notado, Löwin. No es el Nataro de siempre - los demás miraron a Gio. Sus ojos acerados se fijaron en los dorados de ella para después posarse en los chocolate de la rubia -. Algo le preocupa, pero no somos nosotros. O quizá sí, pero os aseguro que no es nuestra seguridad ahora mismo, ni tu brazo. Apenas nos mira a los ojos.

Noz levantó una ceja desconfiada, como siempre hacía cuando el más joven de los cazadores hacía un comentario. Thoras pasó su mano por la mandíbula, pero parecía creerle. Teia le miraba desconcertada en cierta medida. ¿Desde cuándo Gio conocía tan bien a Nataro?

Gio miró a sus compañeros algo sonrojado, pero la oscuridad de la cueva mantenía su rubor oculto. En su explicación dejaba entrever las largas conversaciones que habían mantenido a solas maestro y aprendiz bajo la luna de Tatuee. Nunca había hablado de ellas con nadie, ni siquiera con la artillera. Era su momento especial, con él era con el único con quien podía hablar libremente. Sus pensamientos, sus sensaciones, sus dudas, su forma de ver la vida, todo. Ambos gozaban de una relación mucho más especial de lo que el joven de ojos de plata reflejaba ante los demás.

- No es invención mía, Gio también lo ha notado – reafirmó Löwin -. No me gusta verle así.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Torturarle para que te lo cuente? Buena idea – ironizó el alto.

- Tiene razón – apoyó Teia -. Si no quiere compartirlo con nosotros, no lo hará. Dejadlo estar, chicos. Cuando lo considere conveniente, nos lo dirá.

La joven de ojos amarillentos miró a su amiga, irritada consigo misma e impotente ante la situación. La rubia estaba en lo cierto, no podía obligarle.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo sufre por ese secreto. Ya tiene mi torpeza y mi brazo para preocuparse, no quiero que tenga más cargas de las que ocuparse.

Se levantó de la cama de su habitación y salió frustrada sin hacer ningún comentario más.

Los demás cruzaron miradas, pero ninguno rompió el silencio. ¿Y si era verdad? Si Nataro ocultaba algo, debería contárselo. La situación era delicada ya de por sí, como para que además no pudiesen confiar en él. El silencio seguía tenso como la cuerda de un arco, mientras que sus pensamientos hacían equilibrios en la cuerda floja.

- ¿Nadie va a ir a buscarla?

La profunda voz de Noz cortó esa cuerda, y sus divagaciones acerca de su maestro cayeron al vacío. Pero no supieron reaccionar ante la pregunta, simplemente le miraron desconcertados, como si les hubiesen preguntado cómo se detiene el viento.

- Menudos amigos, sobre todo tú, Teia – comentó mientras salía de la estancia, siguiendo los pasos de la joven herida.

La rubia bajó la mirada, dolida. No podía decidir qué le afligía más, si el comentario de Noz o que hubiese sido él quien lo había dicho. Se levantó dispuesta a seguir a su amiga y tranquilizarla, hablar con ella, a pesar de que siempre era difícil. Pero la mano pesada de Thoras retuvo la suya, mientras le tendía una sonrisa.

- Déjalo, solo le duele el brazo. Seguramente Noz no consiga nada a parte de mosquearla más. Luego vendrá a hablar contigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La gran mujer sentía el calor del sol menguar conforme avanzaba la tarde. Se alejaba de su clan, sola, con su rojo cabello danzando con el desierto. Su armadura de Qurupeco centelleaba en un arcoíris de cientos de tonalidades. Caminaba en dirección opuesta a las cuevas de los Haar, hacia una gruta oculta.

Al entrar sintió su respiración. La respiración de su montura, que dormía profundamente como era costumbre en él. Su aliado desde la infancia, que había crecido con ella. Su personalidad era semejante a la suya propia, su carácter también. Su amigo. Una de las pocas criaturas que la comprendían que velaban por ella, aunque no lo necesitase. Hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba, pues solo desvelaba su sueño en las ocasiones más importantes. Su pico ocupaba gran parte de la gruta. Su plumaje era de un tinte purpúreo chispeante en la espalda y de un amenazador verde en el vientre. Su pedernal, aún relajado, era de un rojo sangriento, el mismo rojo que caracterizaba a la jefa itran.

Quna admiró a su compañero de batallas, durmiendo plácidamente. Con cada espiración, la cueva entera se estremecía. Sus plumas subían y bajaban lentamente. Se maravilló con su gigantesco cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Era hora de despertarlo. Con apenas un susurro bastaba, pero estaba demasiado tensa. Con voz clara, llamó a su Qurupeco.

- Jangwa-naga, despierta.

Un gruñido retumbó en los Llanos Arenosos, levantando la arena mientras los animales se escondían. Un Gran Jaggi que cazaba con su manada, volvió de inmediato a su guarida. Los itran se taparon los oídos en sus tiendas. La guerra había empezado. El dragón del desierto, había sido llamado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La joven admiraba los insectos que volaban por el techo de la gruta. Brillaban como si fueran las lágrimas de la luna. Revoloteaban de allá para acá, pero nunca descendían. Se encontraba en un nivel superior al de la aldea, había escalado unos cuantos metros, a pesar de su brazo herido que ahora descansaba en su regazo. Lo miró, moviendo los dedos y cerrando el puño. Realmente había mejorado, aunque no había pasado ni un día desde la caza del Barroth. ¿Por qué se estaba recuperando tan rápido? En la aldea, una de las hermanas de Teia se había caído desde un saliente a cierta altura y su brazo sufrió los mismos daños. A las dos semanas aún no podía moverlo y, sin embargo, ella ya apenas sentía dolor.

"Mejor" se dijo "Cuanto antes me recupere, antes saldremos de aquí"

- ¿Has subido tú sola hasta aquí?

La voz la sobresaltó por un momento, no había oído llegar a su dueño.

- No soy una lisiada – gruñó.

- Sí, lo eres – respondió el otro – pero tienes la capacidad de superarlo de tal manera que no lo parezca. A pesar de ello, no deberías forzarte.

- Un brazo no puede pararme.

- ¿Por qué has venido aquí? – preguntó su interlocutor, ignorando su comentario.

- Para estar sola – confesó -. ¿Para qué has venido tú, Kazham?

El pelirrojo sonrió como un coyote, deformando su cicatriz.

- Exactamente por la misma razón.

La joven miró sus ojos oscuros. Parecía más sombrío que la noche anterior, como si su espíritu estuviese en un lugar horrible donde nunca salía el sol, a pesar de su sonrisa.

Se acomodó junto a ella, obviando el deseo de soledad se ambos, y contempló los bichos divinos que se amontonaban sobre sus cabezas.

- Los haar dicen que son las estrellas de las cuevas.

- Hablas de tu clan como si no pertenecieses a él, a pesar de ser su jefe – observó la joven de cortos cabellos ocres. Esto hizo que Kazham sonriera de nuevo, esta vez algo menos sombrío.

- Realmente no lo hago – admitió.

- Cierto. Tú eres itran.

- No – cortó secamente -. No tengo nada que ver con ellos.

- Pero sí tienes algo que ver con _ella_.

El joven la observó. Era algunos años más joven que él, tampoco demasiados. Debía ser de la edad de su hermanastra Fura. Frunció el ceño. Había deducido quién era, así que era inteligente. Sus ojos mostraban determinación, valor y una seguridad que faltaba en muchos adultos. Su actitud era directa y sincera, era una chica interesante. Kazham cayó en la cuenta de que la estaba mirando muy fijamente pero ella no había desviado sus ojos. Esperaba su respuesta.

- Sí, tenía algo que ver con Quna – se sorprendió a sí mismo hablando del tema con tanta naturalidad -. Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas era un adolescente. Ella destruyó la relación, como hace con todo a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ocurrió para que la veas como un monstruo que devora lo que encuentra a su paso?

Kazham ya esperaba esa pregunta. Siempre se la hacían. Sin embargo, por algún motivo esta vez quería contestarla. Aquellos ojos amarillos eran la luz de su interior, el sol de sus tinieblas. ¿Qué tenía la cazadora que le instaba a hablar de lo que nunca hablaba, a revelar lo que nuca revelaba, a recordar lo que nunca recordaba?

- Dime tu nombre, aún no lo sé.

- Löwin – respondió ella.

- Bien Löwin, te contaré mi historia.


	16. Kazham

**Gracias a todos los que leéis.**

...

CAPÍTULO XVI: KAZHAM

_Hace varios años, no recuerdo exactamente cuántos, comenzó la guerra. Una guerra en la que aún continúan pereciendo muchos bajo este sol que observa silencioso, impasible ante los problemas de los hombres. El conflicto, en realidad, surgió cuando las primeras tribus organizaron sus territorios. Tanto los itran como los monambos desean ampliar su área de caza. Los itran quieren llegar hasta las dunas de arena y, los monambos, salir de ellas pues es un lugar muy duro para vivir, a pesar de la abundancia de monstruos para alimentarse. Pero, evidentemente, ninguno de ellos va a ceder. A veces pienso que esta guerra solo terminará cuando un pueblo extermine al otro._

_ Mi abuelo, Jaddath, no era muy amigo de las luchas. Aunque ganó numerosas batallas, prefería no entrar en un combate abierto con el clan enemigo. Era un gran hombre, que sabía qué era lo mejor para su pueblo. Siempre lo recuerdo sentado, cavilando en su trono, escondido tras su brillante barba roja; los años no pasaban por él. Sin embargo, a todos los soberanos les llega su hora. _

_ Los itran tienen un ritual que se lleva a cabo en cada generación, pues es muy respetado por el clan: el Rito de Cambio. Cuando el jefe está algo mayor y el primogénito está preparado, se baten en duelo. Un duelo a muerte. Si el jefe resulta vencedor y no tiene más hijos, el mando pasa a quien él desee, generalmente el mejor guerrero de la aldea. Si el hijo gana, pasa a suceder a su padre. Realmente, el ritual es una manera de obligar al nuevo jefe a madurar, a acostumbrarse a la cara más dura de la vida o, al menos, así es lo afirman los ancianos. Quna venció a su padre. Nunca debió hacerlo, pues nada más retirar su martillo del pecho de su padre, decidió que los itran habían sido demasiado permisivos en esta guerra. Para acabar con el horror, había que mirarlo a los ojos y luchar._

_ Así comenzó oficialmente la guerra, cuando el mando del clan pasó a ser de suyo. Transcurrieron los años y Quna fue amasando la fama que ahora ostenta. La Muerte Roja, el Demonio de Arena, la llaman. Aniquiló a cientos de guerreros, aldeas enteras, a pesar de que los monambo son un pueblo numeroso y con un carácter tan violento como el de los itran. En el quinto año nací yo, el primogénito. Mi padre murió apenas unos días después, Quna lo degolló por no haber obedecido sus órdenes. Seis años más tarde, nació Fura. _

_ Aprendí a pilotar Qurupecos antes que cualquier otro niño. Me enseñaron el valor, la furia, el arte de la lucha. Me adiestraron para odiar a los enemigos, para no tener compasión, para no mostrar dolor jamás, para no cerrar los ojos cuando mi arma derramaba la vida de un hombre: fui criado como una máquina de matar, digno vástago de la Muerte Roja. _

_ Otros seis años transcurrieron desde el nacimiento de Fura. En aquella época, la guerra estaba en su punto más crítico. Yo, que ya superaba a mi maestro con la espada, esta ávido de participar en ella. Cualquier otra mujer habría intentado apartar a su hijo de aquella situación, del terror pintado en los guerreros, del peligro, de la muerte; pero Quna no es cualquier mujer, es una bestia cuidadosamente diseñada para la batalla, de modo que aceptó llevarme con ella._

_ - Si tienes problemas, arréglatelas tú solo; no confíes en nadie – me dijo. Ambos estábamos montados en su Qurupeco, momentos antes de llevar a cabo el ataque – Espero que vuelvas cubierto de la sangre de esos perros._

_ Yo estaba asustado, la guerra no es lugar para niños. Sentía que todo mi entrenamiento no servía de nada entre tantos hombres que, desesperados, lanzan un último ataque con todo lo que les queda: rabia, dolor y ganas de morir. Cruzaba espada con muchos de ellos y, cuando estaban en el suelo, se quitaban la vida ellos mismos. Supongo que lo consideraban mejor que morir a manos de un itran. Pero no temí de verdad hasta que, entre el sudor y la arena, vi a Quna. Jamás me la había imaginado así. Su martillo volaba, muerte de muchos hombres y nacimiento de un gran río de sangre. Antes había sentido orgullo, pues mi madre era la mejor guerrera del desierto. Sin embargo, cuando observé los cientos de cuerpos sin vida que la rodeaban, el orgullo mutó en odio. Un odio tremendamente profundo, que despertó algo en mí. Un chasquido que me hizo ver la verdadera cara de la muerte y caí en la cuenta de que no se puede detener una guerra con más guerra. Desaparecieron mis ganas de matar._

_ Me oculté hasta que el horror llegó a su fin, llorando con cada chasquido de metal que escuchaba. Los itran habían vencido. Alguien me encontró y me llevó ante ella. Tenía numerosas heridas en el pecho, piernas y brazos y mis ojos continuaban húmedos. Me observó, cubierta de rojo. _

_ - Tu acero está limpio, Kazham._

_ Ante eso yo solo pude responder bajando la mirada. No dijo nada más. Dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí._

_ Esa noche no logré conciliar el sueño, tampoco las siguientes. Apenas cerraba los ojos, aquellos rostros aparecían en mi mente y me despertaba gritando. Ahora ya no los veo en sueños, pero aún los recuerdo con nitidez. Sucias caras, desprovistas de toda luz, con extrañas muecas que gritaban._

_ Una mañana, Quna me hizo llamar. Cuando me encontraba frente a su tienda, estaba feliz. Recuerdo que tenía la esperanza de que ella me consolase, que me tranquilizase, que hiciese desaparecer el horror. A pesar de haberla odiado en la batalla, todavía era mi madre y, para un niño, su madre lo es todo. Sin embargo, me había convocado por razones harto distintas. Varios guerreros más la acompañaban, entre ellos Teras, al que creo que ya conoces. Y, en el centro, un hombre atado cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras una tela negra. Sentí un escalofrío por la espalda al adivinar por qué estaba allí._

_ - Es un espía – respondió Teras a mi silencioso interrogante -. Antes de que lo capturásemos, mató a siete hombres, dos mujeres y un niño de esta aldea. _

_ Levanté la vista y recorrí los ojos de todos los presentes hasta llegar a los de la jefa. _

_ - Mátalo – exigió._

_ Otro guerrero me tendió un arma. Desconcertado, la empuñé. No tenía escapatoria, ahora ya no era mi madre, era la despiadada Quna. Avancé lentamente hacia el enemigo. Un paso tras otro, con los ojos cerrados. No quería que las lágrimas fluyesen por mis mejillas, no hasta que hubiese terminado lo que debía hacer. Me detuve frente a él y alguien retiró la tela negra. Observé su rostro, que me miraba compasivo. En aquel momento, creo que él sentía más lástima por mí que yo por él, pues solo era un niño a quien obligaban a matar, a mancharse las manos. Alcé el arma y tomé todo el aire que me permitían los pulmones. Dudé e intenté retrasar el momento, pero era inevitable._

_ -¡Mátalo! – repitió ella._

_ Dejé caer el acero con toda mi fuerza sobre el preso. Sin embargo, en el último momento detuve el golpe, a una escasa distancia de su cráneo. Lancé el arma lejos de mí, parecía que quemaba mis manos, y miré a Quna a los ojos. Estaba colérica. Sin emitir ningún sonido, se levantó y vino hacia mí. Agarró salvajemente mi brazo y me sacó de la tienda. Su pelo brillaba, como si estuviese vivo. Sentí miedo. Ella empuñó su puñal. Solo me di cuenta de qué ocurrió a continuación cuando sentí una cálida gota en mi nariz. La limpié con el dedo y la examiné. Roja. El dolor no tardó en aparecer después de eso, pero no grité; me habían enseñado a no hacerlo._

_ - La próxima vez que te vea, haré lo que tú no puedes: te mataré._

_ Esas palabras ya no las pronunciaba mi madre, sino Quna. La Muerte Roja. Después me marché. Sin arma y con una herida sangrante, era una pieza fácil para los Jaggis. Me había puesto en bandeja. Pero sobreviví. Llevaba un pequeño cuchillo en las botas. Un regalo de mi madre que aún conservo. Está destinado a quitarle la vida._


	17. La Amenaza

CAPÍTULO XVII: LA AMENAZA

Él acarició la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro. Hacerlo le recordaba que, a pesar de todo, aún estaba vivo. Ella le observó, con la mirada seria. Lentamente acercó su mano a la mejilla de él y rozó suavemente la antigua herida. Este gesto sorprendió a Kazham, pero no le resultó desagradable. Löwin tranquilizaba su corazón, apaciguaba sus entrañas, su sed de venganza, su odio. Ella hacía que todo su rojo pasado pareciera más fácil de lo que en realidad era, aunque apenas la conocía. Recordó su primer encuentro y cómo ella, con un brazo malherido, había alzado su arma sin vacilar. Se hundió en los dorados y cobrizos tonos de sus ojos y sonrió. Ella hizo lo mismo. Le alegraba ver cómo un hombre con un pasado tan frío y negro aún podía sonreír. Volvió a recorrer con un dedo su piel, allí donde Quna había descargado su furia. El líder Haar agradeció su gesto y cubrió la mano de ella con la suya. Permanecieron así algunos segundos, mirándose. Pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para que Noz, quien había estado buscando a su compañera, los viera. Una sombra traspasó su ánimo. Oculto entre las rocas, les observó. "Un momento, ¿por qué estoy curioseando?" pensó "Lo que ellos hagan no me importa. Mejor me voy." Sin embargo no se movió.

Advirtió cómo, después de su breve contacto, ambos se separaron y volvieron a admirar la luz blanquecina de los insectos que flotaban en el techo.

- Gracias – susurró él.

Ella se volvió hacia Kazham. Presentía que no había hablado abiertamente con nadie de su vida, su historia. Le había sentado de maravilla, ahora estaba liberado de la jaula que él mismo había forjado alrededor de su dolor.

- Gracias a ti también – respondió.

Noz no pudo contenerse más. Prefería interrumpirlos antes que continuar escondido, como si tuviese algo que ocultar. Se aseguró de que el sonido de sus pasos retumbase en las paredes de la gruta.

- Estás aquí – se dirigió a la chica.

Ella le respondió con un quedo asentimiento. El joven cazador fingió no haberse percatado de la presencia del hijo de Quna, con un gesto de sorpresa cuando se volvió hacia él.

- No sabía que estabas acompañada, siento haber interrumpido – mintió -. Ahora que lo pienso, te buscaban por la aldea, Kazham.

El aludido se levantó silenciosamente. El cazador recién llegado le sonrió en un falso gesto de amabilidad, mirándole con los ojos aguamarina encendidos. Se despidió de la chica con un guiño y Noz le vio descender del saliente en el que se encontraban. Esperaba que alguien lo estuviese buscando realmente.

- ¿Ahora juegas al escondite? – inquirió ella, cuando el líder de los haar se había marchado.

- No sé de qué me hablas – respondió Noz. ¿Cómo podía haberle descubierto?

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Me estabas espiando.

- ¿Por qué iba a invertir mi tiempo en espiarte a ti? – repuso él – No me interesa tanto tu vida.

Un silencio flotó entre ambos. Sus miradas chocaban como dos huracanes al encontrarse hasta que ella se decidió a hablar:

- ¿A qué has venido?

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con él? – cambió de tema.

- No te importa. No te interesa tanto mi vida.

La cazadora se levantó y se dio la vuelta, visiblemente molesta. Noz siempre conseguía ese efecto, a pesar de que unos momentos antes estaba perfectamente calmada. Pero no puedo avanzar más de dos pasos, pues una mano retuvo su brazo sano.

- Espera… – susurró él a su oído.

Ella se giró para exigir que la dejase ir, pero al hacerlo se encontró peligrosamente cerca de sus ojos azules y, por un instante, no pudo decir nada. Él aprovechó el silencio para hablar:

- Quería que supieras que no pienso que seas una carga para nadie. Bueno, pensamos – se corrigió -. Tampoco creo que Nataro lo haga. Y si después de enfrentarte por primera vez a un Barroth tú sola en un territorio desconocido solo tiene un pequeño rasguño en el brazo, deberías sentirte orgullosa; no decepcionada. No te exijas tanto.

Löwin observó su gesto, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, sus ojos que la observaban, su seriedad. Parecía sincero, pues nunca antes había adoptado aquella actitud. Agradeció para sí sus palabras, su interés por ella. Relajó los músculos, que se tensaban cada vez que Noz crispaba su humor.

- Parece que has perdido la confianza en ti misma, en tus habilidades – continuó -. A ninguno nos alegra verte así, eres muy importante para todos. Eres muy importante para mí.

Lo había dicho sin pensar, perdido en el sol de sus ojos. El sol que iluminaba aquella cueva. No sabía cuál había sido el propósito de aquella última frase. ¿Amistad? ¿Cariño? Se sentía confuso por sus propias palabras, aún más que Löwin que ahora le observaba con un ligero interrogante en su mirada. Como respuesta, él solo acertó en acariciarle la mano y se acercó un poco más a ella, tanto, que Löwin sentía su respiración en la frente. Ahora se percataba de que era realmente muy alto. Empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda e intentó desviar la mirada, pero estaba atrapada en el profundo azul de sus ojos, ahogada en aquel mar. La espalda de Noz se curvaba lentamente por voluntad propia, instándole a aproximar su aliento al de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta, apenas restaban unos centímetros entre sus labios y se frenó a sí mismo. Cayó en la cuenta de que su brazo rodeaba la cintura de la cazadora. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? ¿En qué momento había empezado a ver a Löwin de aquella manera? ¿Y si ella no quería que cruzase esa línea que delimita la amistad? Soltó el aire que habían contenido sus pulmones. Subió los labios y los apoyó suavemente sobre la frente de ella. Después de un momento, rompió el contacto.

Por su parte, Löwin estaba desconcertada. Aún no asimilaba la situación. Primeramente, la cercanía de él la había desmontado unos instantes. Cuando había querido darse cuenta, él ya había recorrido la distancia que los separaba casi en su totalidad. Algo en su interior había estallado, una voz de alarma que había puesto nervioso a su corazón, que aún latía con rapidez. Cuando Noz se apartó, volvió en sí y se alejó un poco sin saber qué decir. Le miró con un sentimiento en la garganta que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Acaso era decepción porque él no hubiese continuado más allá? No, estaba segura de que no era eso.

El silencio flotó pesadamente entre ambos. Permanecieron callados, mirándose. Trataban de descifrar los sentimientos del otro, de adentrarse en su mente y robar sus pensamientos. Cuando parecía que habían encontrado las palabras para resolver la situación, un cuerno tronó en sus oídos, seguido de un gran algarabío en la aldea. Dejando la anterior escena aparte, se apresuraron en bajar del saliente y reunirse con el resto para averiguar qué sucedía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Lo has hecho?

El ejército itran se encontraba reunido: artilleros, pilotos y aves. Todos estaban expectantes, aguardando una orden de su señora, su líder. El sol estaba alto en el cielo y parecía haber derretido hasta el mismo viento, pues ni siquiera una ligera brisa corría entre los guerreros. Quna montaba su grandioso Jangwa-naga, el mejor ejemplar de todos los tiempos, el dragón del desierto. A su lado, los otros Qurupecos parecían crías. Era extremadamente grande y su plumaje brillaba como si estuviese hecho de minerales preciosos, diamantes al sol. En su lomo, la jefa viajaba sola, sin artillero. Desde aquella altura, hablaba con Teras, su más fiel soldado.

- Sí, mi señora – respondió con un gesto indiferente -. Exactamente como ordenasteis, aunque tardarán en descubrirlo. Es posible que no lo hagan hasta el próximo cambio de guardia.

- No importa, esperaremos un poco más – decretó ella -. Quiero que esos gusanos sientan pánico. Quiero que él sienta terror.

Teras observó a su jefa. Había recuperado aquel gesto, el que caracterizaba su sed de sangre. Esa actitud que había perdido tiempo atrás cuando la rutina de la guerra ya no le resultaba interesante, cuando se había cansado de ser la Muerte Roja. No obstante, una nueva batalla se avecinaba, una guiada por la venganza personal. La mirada de su líder volvía a brillar peligrosamente, su sonrisa volvía a mostrarse como la de un Rathalos que ha acorralado a su presa. Volvería a correr la sangre, el rojo volvería a ser el color del desierto. Y esta iba a ser una batalla que ganarían, lo advertía en Quna, en su espíritu, en su manera de hablar. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, pues él estaba hecho para la lucha. Iba a disfrutarla.

- Sin embargo, me temo que no podemos pelear con los wyverns dentro de las cuevas, no son tan grandes. Eso es un problema, pueden tendernos una emboscada.

- Lo harán, desde luego – rió Quna -. Y eso es exactamente lo que queremos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kazham examinaba con gesto severo los cuerpos. Los dos guardianes de la entrada a la aldea haar, habían sido asesinados. Desgraciadamente sabía por quién. Ambos lucían un desagradable corte en sus rostros, exactamente igual que el suyo. En sus pechos, dos puñales adornados con una vistosa pluma verde y morada. En apenas unos minutos había envejecido su espíritu. Lloraba en su interior las muertes de sus hombres pues era él quien las había provocado, pero sabía que ahora lo primordial no era culparse por su pérdida. Examinó al clan. Sus rostros apenas mostraban temor o tristeza, el pueblo haar siempre se había caracterizado por su seriedad en los momentos difíciles. Kazham organizó una reunión en la mesa central Ma-skyn con sus generales y con la gente de su confianza. Entre ellos estaba Nataro. No había apenas tiempo para analizar sus posibilidades, de modo que fue el joven líder quien tomó la palabra.

- Supongo que todos sabéis qué significa este aviso. Los itran están cerca, probablemente ya están de camino.

- ¿Por qué enzarzarse ahora en una guerra contra un clan pacífico como el nuestro? – comentó un consejero – Su situación con los Monambo aún no está resuelta, es una locura.

- Por ellos – un general alto y con una gran presencia levantó un enorme dedo índice en dirección al forastero -. Quna quiere a los cazadores, ya lo sabíamos cuando decidimos acogerlos. Deberíamos entregarlos.

- No – cortó Kazham -. Nosotros no actuamos así, sino que ayudamos a nuestros amigos.

Nataro le agradeció con la mirada el apoyo. Ya había imaginado que permanecer con el clan de las cuevas les comprometería, creando una mala relación con los itran y obligándoles a posicionarse contra ellos. La neutralidad característica de los Haar se veía amenazada por su presencia, lo sabía. Sin embargo nunca pensó que se llegaría a ese extremo, a un enfrentamiento abierto.

- La batalla es inminente y estoy dispuesto a afrontarla.

- Pero señor, les favorece su superioridad numérica – comentó el consejero -. Es una batalla que ya hemos perdido antes de empezar.

- Opto por darle una oportunidad a la diplomacia, quizá podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- Con ella no se puede pactar, pues no tenemos nada que le interese, excepto la sangre que corre por nuestras venas – respondió Kazham al comentario de otro de sus consejeros -. No podemos evitar el enfrentamiento, de modo que empecemos a pensar una estrategia en vez de perder el tiempo.

Una sombra de temor cruzó las miradas de los presentes, especialmente de los consejeros, que no estaban acostumbrados a las batallas.

- Salvar la diferencia de guerreros va a ser complicada, pero no olvidemos que aquí no pueden entrar con sus Qurupecos, por lo que Jangwa-naga no podrá luchar – continuó el líder a pesar de los murmullos que surgían alrededor de aquel nombre -. Un problema menos.

- Contamos con la ventaja de que este es nuestro territorio – añadió otro general que se atusaba su larga barba grisácea -. La mejor opción parece una emboscada.

El líder asintió, aunque únicamente Nataro percibió sus dudas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A una distancia prudente de su maestro y del consejo de guerra, los cinco jóvenes cazadores intentaban descifrar sus decisiones.

- Esto es imposible – susurró Teia, cansada -. No consigo averiguar qué dicen.

- ¿Creéis que tendremos que luchar? – se interesó Gio.

- No lo sé, probablemente Nataro prefiera alejarnos – opinó la rubia.

- Abandonarlos así sería una crueldad – rechazó su compañera de ojos dorados -. Todos sabemos que ganar a los itran es solo una posibilidad entre cientos, necesitan toda la ayuda posible.

- Sí, pero no sabemos cómo actuar en una guerra, solo sabemos cazar – repuso la otra -. No es lo mismo.

- Bueno, los itran no son tan diferentes de los Rhenoplos, son muy brutos – bromeó Thoras.

Los jóvenes cazadores rieron, liberando las tensiones que se habían acumulado los últimos días. Desde que llegaron al desierto no habían tenido un día completo de descanso. Añoraban Tatuee, su aldea, y la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba. No estaban acostumbrados a esos lugares tan hostiles que, en contraposición con su tierra natal, estaban plagados de conflictos. Después permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. Se observaban, sabiendo que, si finalmente decidían luchar, posiblemente alguno saldría malherido en la batalla sino algo peor. Recordaron los momentos juntos, las cazas, las bromas, las riñas… todo conformaba una relación especial entre ellos. Desde muy jóvenes habían trabajado su amistad, cuando apenas podían sostener un arma. No necesitaron palabras para expresar lo que sentían, era una silenciosa despedida de tiempos mejores. Lo que ocurriera de ahora en adelante les haría madurar, cambiaría sus vidas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El consejo de guerra terminó una vez decidida la estrategia. Los generales de dispersaron, llamando a los haar a la batalla. Por suerte, era un pueblo en que todos tenían conocimientos en la batalla, hasta el más humilde herrero, pues con un número tan reducido de habitantes, debían estar preparados. Nataro se aproximó a Kazham, quien le había hecho una casi imperceptible seña el concluir la reunión.

- Creo poder adelantarme a los planes de Quna – susurró -, pero necesito tu ayuda.


	18. La Guerra I Amigos y Enemigos

**_N.A.: Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo continuar. Gracias por ser pacientes y por leer el fic, os lo agradezco mucho a todos, en especial a Mai y a Blancupeach, que siempre me dan su opinión. Eso me hace cogerlo con más ganas. =) _**

**_P.D.: los reviews me alegran el día!_**

CAPÍTULO XVIII: LA GUERRA I. AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS.

Avanzaban sigilosamente en la oscuridad que ahogaba los vivos colores de sus armaduras. El silencio se hacía pesado conforme se adentraban en las profundidades de las cuevas. A la cabeza iba el general Teras, con su piel bronceada ocultando aún más su presencia. Sus ojos, que escrutaban la eterna noche de la gruta, reflejaban el brillo metálico de su arma mientras cuatrocientos guerreros, suficientes para derrotar a los haar, caminaban a sus espaldas. Dejó escapar una discreta mirada hacia arriba, pero no detuvo su marcha a pesar de haber distinguido algunas fugaces sombras en los salientes. Continuaron adentrándose en territorio enemigo, procurando pegarse a las paredes rocosas y húmedas del laberíntico entramado de galerías y túneles. A pesar de que enormes rocas bloqueaban muchos de ellos, el itran guiaba a los guerreros sin vacilar. Conocía bien el camino, ya lo había recorrido innumerables veces cuando actuaba como espía de Quna. Poco después llegaron a una estancia más amplia, con varias salidas posibles. Una gran brecha, como la garganta del mismo infierno, amenazaba en el centro, dejando únicamente estrechas sendas alrededor de esta como acceso a los otros túneles. Se detuvo en el borde y, como pensaba, un negro como el del manto de la propia parca revestía el fondo.

Más arriban entre las rocas, una ballesta escupió un silbido que resonó a lo largo de todas las galerías. Teras esquivó el proyectil y este horadó una pequeña oquedad en el suelo pétreo, cerca de sus pies. Sonrió de forma imperceptible y alzó la vista, encontrando su mirada con la de la cazadora rubia, que sostenía su arma sobre un elevado saliente.

- ¡Escudos! – rugió el general a sus hombres, al tiempo que una joven aullaba "¡Fuego!" a sus aliados.

Una lluvia de disparos cayó sobre ellos de forma automática al dar la orden, sin embargo los itran se protegían. Teia recargó su ballesta una vez más. Vio cómo algunos enemigos caían. Kazham le había pedido que fuese ella quien estuviese al mando en la primera ofensiva. Evidentemente el ataque no era suficiente para abatirlos a todos, pues apenas había veinte artilleros disparando junto a ella, no obstante solo necesitaba que retrocedieran. Conocía el plan, sin embargo una sombra enturbiaba sus esperanzas.

Los estallidos de los disparos no hacían que perdiera la concentración en su objetivo: Teras, a quien no había conseguido derribar. El tiro no podía haber sido más limpio, él estaba de espaldas y ella había apuntado con la precisión de siempre. ¿Cómo había fallado? A menos que, como había sospechado cuando le vio adentrarse en las cuevas, ya supiera que los haar les observaban y estuviese preparado.

Escuchó los gritos de los guerreros del clan que acababan de aparecer por varios túneles, acorralando a los enemigos. El gran abismo en el centro de la estancia, hacía de aquel un lugar perfecto para la emboscada, pues el gran número de los itran era neutralizado con el poco espacio que tenían en los pasillos alrededor de la oquedad. Eso les obligaba a replegarse hacia el único túnel que habían dejado libre. Pero, había algo que no encajaba: quien estaba al mando no era Quna, sino… Teia se paralizó. "¿Dónde está?" Los itran comenzaban huir, tal y como estaba previsto, sin embargo Teras no estaba con ellos. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, hacía rato que le había perdido entre la multitud.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los estallidos y cruces de armas parecían llantos deformados en las galerías, sollozos de la misma cueva donde la batalla tenía lugar. Pequeñas gotas como lágrimas de dolor caían desde la humedad del techo. El grupo corría adentrándose paulatinamente en la sofocante calidez del exterior. Junto a ellos iba el jefe haar, quien había insistido en mostrarles el camino personalmente, a pesar de que su pueblo atravesaba una de sus peores situaciones.

Al llegar al linde de la sombra que ofrecía la gruta, una fina alfombra de arena cubría parcialmente el duro suelo rocoso. El desierto de dunas se extendía ante sus ojos, colmando su vista de majestuosidad y misterio. Una zona desconocida para los jóvenes cazadores.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres que os acompañe? – Kazham temía que se perdieran por el desierto, a veces traicionero y cambiante.

- No, tu pueblo te necesita – respondió Nataro.

- Además, los cazadores sabemos cuidarnos sorprendentemente bien – sonrió Thoras, que se había percatado de la preocupación que teñía la mirada del pelirrojo.

Este los observó detenidamente. Cuatro jóvenes inexpertos, pero sin miedo en el rostro. Sabía que les había encomendado una misión peligrosa, casi como enviarlos a su propia muerte, pero necesitaba su ayuda y ese era el único modo de evitar que participasen en combates cuerpo a cuerpo con guerreros experimentados, pues eran cazadores, no soldados. Y no es que no confiara en su capacidad para cumplir su cometido, lo que realmente hacía que un regusto amargo de instalara en su paladar era el camino que debían seguir. El desierto de arena era uno de los lugares más peligrosos del territorio; las posibilidades de sobrevivir a él eran reducidas.

- Bordead la pared de la cueva por el exterior – indicó -. Cuando ya no podáis hacerlo, cruzad en una línea lo más recta posible hasta el margen del acantilado del desierto. Distinguiréis su localización porque la arena crea una cascada y cae desde allí. Bajad la pared con cuidado y silenciosamente, procurando no despertarles hasta que no estéis en el fondo - los forasteros asintieron, ahora con las miradas más serias.

- Deberíamos marcharnos ya, el tiempo apremia – instó Nataro. Después se giró hacia el líder haar y dejó caer la mano en su hombro. – Cuídate, amigo.

Se miraron unos instantes, pues sabían que el destino les era incierto de modo que trataron de expresarse su agradecimiento. A continuación, el cazador dio media vuelta y encaró la resplandeciente arena desértica, las brillantes dunas. Avanzó unos metros y los jóvenes le siguieron, tomando una bocanada del aire todavía fresco del interior. Una de las figuras, sin embargo, no se alejó de Kazham, sino todo lo contrario.

Löwin se aproximó, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Un breve silencio se apoderó de la situación, hasta que él decidió cortarlo. Redujo la distancia que les separaba, tomándole la cintura y chocó sus labios contra los de ella, deseando con toda su alma volverla a ver después de ese día. Ella respondió al contacto enterrando los dedos en su pelo color rubí, con la misma esperanza. Después se separaron, observándose el uno al otro. ¿Había sido demasiado repentino? Solo habían pasado un par de días juntos, pero cuando la muerte acecha, los sentimientos no pueden esperar ni reprimirse, pues ambos sabían que era probable que no volvieran a encontrarse de nuevo. Ella rozó la cicatriz de él con un dedo.

- No hagas tonterías – le aconsejó. Él asintió, aunque no estaba seguro de poder complacer su petición.

- Mantente con vida – rogó.

Ella le miró un vez más y le sonrió. Después dio media vuelta, tomando aire como habían hecho sus amigos antes de adentrarse en el desierto. Solo que para ella, el aire dejaba un regusto amargo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sus ojos escudriñaban la contienda, buscándolo. Se alejó de los otros artilleros, tratando de encontrar el lugar donde abarcase mejor el campo de batalla. Saltó al saliente que le ofrecía la posición perfecta. Sin embargo, Teia seguía sin distinguir la oscura piel del general de la sanguinaria líder itran.

Una mano surgida de la oscuridad rodeó su cuello. Casi al mismo tiempo, un fuerte golpe en su espalda hizo que su ballesta se deslizase entre sus dedos y cayese al suelo, quedando al borde del saliente. Teia no podía girarse, su atacante se lo impedía. Lo único que podía ver de él eran los musculosos brazos de piel color obsidiana que la inmovilizaban, aunque podía suponer de quién se trataba. La presión sobre su garganta crecía cada vez más. El aire de sus pulmones se agotaba poco a poco y su mente daba vueltas en un torbellino con una idea fija: sobrevivir. Escuchó el peligroso silbido de un puñal que es desenvainado. Los ojos de la cazadora se abrieron anormalmente e invocó todas las fuerzas que le restaban. Liberó su brazo y logró golpear a su agresor en el estómago. Este dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y disminuyó la presión de su brazo, lo que permitió a la joven artillera desasirse de él.

Le miró a los ojos y Teras le devolvió la mirada. La joven retrocedía hacia el borde sin perder el contacto visual con su enemigo, tratando de alcanzar su ballesta. Sin embargo, el guerrero no iba a desperdiciar la valiosa oportunidad de acabar con la chica mientras continuase desarmada. Desenfundó su tomahawk decorado con plumas de Qurupeco y se lanzó contra ella, quien reaccionó mucho más ágilmente de lo que esperaba. Teia evadió el ataque, dando una pequeña voltereta en el suelo para posicionarse a la espalda de su contrincante. No obstante el itran respondió a sus movimientos y quedó frente a ella, estudiándola. Se percató de que el arma de ella permanecía en la misma posición, al filo del saliente ahora junto a sus pies. Con una expresión neutra, lanzó la ballesta al vacío.

Teia no se permitió dejarse inmovilizar por el pavor que le producía aquel hombre sorprendentemente frío. Él cargó de nuevo contra ella, acertando esta vez en su abdomen descubierto con su tomahawk. La joven artillera perdió el equilibrio un segundo y, tras una patada del itran en la espalda, se derrumbó sobre la húmeda roca. Lo siguiente que vio fue su propia mano bañada en sangre y una figura oscura que se acercaba como un chacal en la eterna noche de las cuevas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca imaginaron que el calor podía oprimir los pulmones, aún al abrigo de la pared exterior de la gruta. El sol, testigo de su marcha, quemaba su piel y arrancaba lágrimas de ella, que recorrían sus rostros y, en la mandíbula, se dejaban caer para después perderse en las arenas doradas. Caminaban uno detrás del otro, enterrando con cada paso sus pies en la ardiente alfombra.

Nataro iba a la cabeza de la hilera. Miraba al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Les había exigido el máximo silencio posible pues sabía que existían muchos peligros en el desierto de arena a pesar de que se encontraban en su parte más externa. Se detuvo bruscamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un punto concreto del horizonte. Como esperaba, el comité de bienvenida no tardaría en hacer su aparición. Kazham no se detuvo a pensar en ellos cuando les encomendó la misión, pero él sí, aunque no mencionó el detalle ya que, de ese modo, jamás les hubiese permitido llevar a cabo el plan.

- ¡Escondeos! – ordenó.

Sus aprendices obedecieron inmediatamente, aprovechando un entrante en la pared rocosa. Se tumbaron y Nataro cubrió sus figuras con arena rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurró Thoras.

- No hagáis ningún ruido si no queréis morir – les advirtió el maestro -. Y pase lo que pase no abandonéis la misión. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

El cazador comprobó que el camuflaje estuviese completo, esperaba que fuese lo bastante convincente para no llamar la atención de quienes estaban a punto de llegar. Se alejó todo lo que pudo de ellos antes de encontrarse con unas musculosas figuras.

- ¿No te han dicho que el desierto es peligroso? – una voz grave detuvo su marcha.

Alzó la vista hacia unos ojos castaños, del color de la arena mojada. Otros cuatro hombres mantenían sus armas a la vista, aunque todavía no las apuntaban hacia Nataro.

- El clan Monambo… - respondió - no esperaba encontrarme con vosotros. Solo estoy de paso.

El que parecía el guerrero de más rango lo examinó detenidamente. El forastero mentía, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Hacia dónde vas, entonces? – inquirió.

- Hacia Loc Lac – señaló hacia el sur – más allá de vuestro territorio.

- ¿Loc Lac, la cuidad del desierto? – el interlocutor soltó una carcajada - ¿No te parece que queda demasiado lejos para ir solo y, por lo que veo, sin agua?

- Me espera un medio de transporte algo más allá, de modo que os agradecería que no me retuvieseis más, o partirán sin mí.

Los jóvenes mantenían los ojos cerrados para evitar que la arena entrase en ellos, por lo que no veían a los recién llegados. Sin embargo, escuchaban con atención desde su escondite. A pesar de que su maestro se había alejado bastante, sus oídos de cazador les permitían entender el diálogo. Algo no encajaba en aquella coartada, en la situación.

El soldado monambo detuvo el filo de su arma a escasa distancia del cuello del que decía ser viajero.

- No me subestimes, cazador. No creas que soy estúpido.

Los otros dirigieron sus aceros hacia el extranjero, imitando a su superior. Eran tiempos difíciles para el clan, abundaban los enemigos incluso más allá de los llanos arenosos. Los cazadores eran contratados por sus adversarios como espías o asesinos cuyo objetivo era el jefe de la aldea. Por ello, patrullaban el territorio en pequeños grupos, a fin de evitar desagradables sorpresas.

Nataro sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago y acto seguido en la espalda. Al parecer no había logrado engañarles. Sonrió sutilmente, dejando escapar un pensamiento para sus aprendices. Ataron sus muñecas, sin bajar un instante las armas. Después le hicieron caminar, rumbo al corazón del desierto; al territorio monambo.


End file.
